Fuego & Pólvora - Wanda & Loki (Loki's POV)
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Loki se deja caer del Bifrost y aterriza en Midgard consumiendo casi toda su magia. Wanda vive sola en un apartamento de Nueva York. Ella lo encuentra herido y lo lleva a su hogar para que se recupere, pero no tiene idea de en qué se está metiendo. Loki no es alguien a quien subestimar.
1. Introducción

**NARRADA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE LOKI. Para leer desde el punto de vista de Wanda, vayan al perfil de LeahS78 en Wattpad donde está una historia con el mismo título pero con otra portada (ambas fueron hechas por mí).**

* * *

Loki Laufeyson se deja caer desde el Bifrost. Su intención es morir, pero luego decide usar su magia para aterrizar en Midgard donde espera encontrar tranquilidad, cosa imposible de obtener en Asgard, donde es visto como un criminal.

Wanda Maximoff vive sola en un apartamento en Nueva York. Pietro ha muerto y ella se ha alejado de los Vengadores luego de la guerra contra Ultrón. No busca compañía, quiere estar sola.

Cuando Wanda encuentra a Loki agotado y herido en un callejón de su ciudad y decide llevarlo a su apartamento para curarlo y que descanse, no se imagina la aventura en que se está metiendo. Odio, rencor, curiosidad, deseo, y en última instancia, amor.

* * *

 **Los hechos de este fanfic no siguen exactamente a los de las películas. Aquí la historia de Loki llega hasta el final de la primera película de Thor. Nunca se encontró con Thanos ni intentó dominar la Tierra ni nada. De forma paralela, otro hombre fue enviado por Thanos para buscar el Teseracto, y toda la trama de la primera película de Avengers se desarrolló sin Loki ni Thor. Las demás películas siguieron tal cual, aunque aún sin involucrar a Loki y Thor. Por lo tanto, tenemos a una Wanda que fue parte de los Vengadores y un Pietro muerto por culpa de Ultrón, pero un Loki joven cuyo desarrollo es tan sólo el de la primera película de Thor.**

* * *

Casi todo el texto de la primera parte (la caída de Loki y cómo llega a Midgard) está sacado textualmente de "Loki Laufeyson y la piedra filosofal" (otra obra escrita por mí), porque ya he escrito demasiadas veces la caída de Loki al final de la primera película de Thor y no quería hacerlo _otra vez más._


	2. Capítulo 1 - Caída

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **CAÍDA**

* * *

Con una sacudida violenta, los dedos de Loki se aferraron a la lanza Gungnir, pero resbalaron en el metal y su mano quedó a escasos centímetros de la base. Si su fuerza fallaba y la mano resbalaba sólo un poco más, ya no tendría nada que sujetar.

Thor sostenía el otro extremo de la lanza con un solo brazo. Loki sabía que la fuerza del dios del trueno no iba a ceder, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Su angustia tenía otro objeto en ese momento.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de Odín, quien sujetaba a Thor por el tobillo con una fuerza impresionante que no combinaba con su aspecto de hombre anciano. El único ojo azul del rey le devolvía la mirada a Loki con dureza y resignación, como si ya se hubiera rendido y no esperara más un buen comportamiento de parte del dios del engaño.

—¡Pude haberlo hecho, padre! —gritó Loki. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos por el miedo de ser rechazado _una vez más._ El brazo ya le dolía y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podía sostenerse. Entre Thor y Odín podrían ayudarlo sin problemas, pero él quería decidir aquella cuestión antes que nada—. ¡Pude haberlo hecho! ¡Por ti! ¡Por todos nosotros!

Tal vez podría empezar todo de nuevo, dejar sus errores atrás, mejorar y crecer para ser un buen rey. Madre estaría orgullosa. Padre estaría orgulloso. Thor estaría orgulloso.

 _Loki sería feliz._

—No, Loki.

Y con esas dos palabras Odín cerró la puerta a aquel futuro y selló su sentencia. Fueron como una estocada directa al corazón de Loki. Sus labios entreabiertos se curvaron en un gesto de incredulidad y miró a su padre... no, no su padre. Odín era sólo un dios más, un rey con defectos que nunca sería parte de su familia. Loki nunca sería parte de ninguna familia. Loki nunca haría que nadie estuviera orgulloso de él. Había una sola cosa que Loki podía hacer.

Desaparecer. Tal vez por un tiempo o tal vez por siempre. El olvido. Tal vez la muerte. Lentamente, en un tiempo que pareció durar años, siglos, milenios, Loki se dejó caer. Simplemente dejó resbalar su mano por la lanza mientras Thor lanzaba un grito desesperado, sus dedos inertes y sin respuesta, su vista fija en aquellos dos dioses que no eran familia, que no eran nada, cayendo directo hacia el oscuro mar debajo, hacia el caos, hacia la muerte.

Adiós, adiós a todo eso.

* * *

Fue doloroso. Gritó hasta perder la voz, cayendo directamente a través del caos y vislumbrando los mundos a su paso, en una versión destructora de los viajes a través del Bifrost.

No había colores, sólo blanco, negro, blanco, negro, blanco, negro, girando en círculos hipnóticos como un arcoíris mortal y sin vida. Y frío, mucho frío, excepto cuando le pareció haber pasado por Muspelheim, donde un calor insoportable le hizo gritar aún más fuerte.

Pero fue allí, en algún momento de la caída, mientras luchaba por mantener intacta su mente, que se dio cuenta de que no quería morir. Simplemente, no quería. Incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, después de toda esa desesperación y odio, quería seguir viviendo, en algún lugar donde no tuviera que seguir siendo rechazado por todos.

Había un mundo donde incluso aunque hubiera tremendos problemas de racismo y guerras, Loki no sería rechazado. Sería más aceptado que en cualquiera de esos otros mundos que se autoproclamaban civilizados y liberales, como Vanaheim y Asgard. Loki no era gran fanático de los humanos—de hecho, los despreciaba—pero en ese momento Midgard era sinónimo de paraíso en su mente. Si caía en la Tierra humana, tal vez podría arreglar su vida antes de volver a enfrentarse a los malditos egocéntricos de Asgard y los otros mundos. Con errores y todo, los patéticos humanos serían los que lo aceptarían cuando ni siquiera su supuesta "familia" lo aceptaba.

Seguía cayendo, al margen de los mundos, sin entrar en ninguno, sólo cayendo, y sabía que al final de todo sólo lo esperaba la muerte y el olvido en la nada del fondo. Y entonces vislumbró los mares y continentes de Midgard, la cual estaba a punto de pasar a su lado y escapar de su alcance para siempre.

Y Loki no iba a permitir eso.

Aunque él mismo no lo creyera, Loki era excepcionalmente poderoso. Cuando uno viajaba por el Bifrost, el puente de arcoíris, podía decidir su destino exacto y llegar ahí sin ningún percance. Si hubiera estado en el Bifrost, Loki simplemente hubiera deseado aterrizar en Midgard y aterrizaría en Midgard sin ningún problema.

Pero fuera del puente no había reglas, no había seguridad, sólo había caos. Alguien que cayera como Loki lo hizo no tendría forma de elegir donde caer y no sobreviviría a la experiencia. Pero él no era como cualquier otro.

En un instante, Loki tuvo que dar el todo por el todo.

En el preciso momento, en los escasos tres segundos que Midgard pasaba frente a sus ojos, Loki dejó fluir todo su poder en una sola frase que creó una especie de Bifrost personal y único que duró un instante y que le permitió elegir su destino.

 _Nueva York, en Midgard,_ pensó, y sintió cómo su caída tomaba una dirección diferente, lo rodeó un destello de colores vivos y cegadores, y vio la tierra acercándose a toda velocidad, continente, país, ciudad, río, y Loki deshizo el hechizo justo antes de que la magia se le acabara del todo. El Bifrost que había creado desapareció en un parpadeo, y Loki se encontró cayendo sin control ni dirección desde cuatrocientos metros de altura. El río Este estaba justo debajo de él, y con un sonido silbante, el cuerpo de Loki se precipitó en la corriente. El golpe y el agua tibia lo paralizaron, y sólo alcanzó a ver burbujas antes de tocar fondo y perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Al parecer Loki estuvo desmayado muy poco tiempo, porque cuando recuperó la consciencia, seguía estando dentro del agua, hundiéndose lentamente en el barro del fondo del río. El aire se le estaba acabando, incluso teniendo unos pulmones tan potentes como los suyos. El agua a su alrededor era tibia, casi marrón y no podía ver más que a unos centímetros más lejos, aunque no sentía molestia al abrir los ojos bajo el agua sucia.

Su traje de cuero y oro pesaba—especialmente su larga capa—pero incluso a riesgo de ahogarse no pensaba deshacerse de su preciada vestimenta, así que estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y se impulsó con una fuerte brazada hacia la superficie. Su ropa actuaba como lastre, intentando mantenerlo en el fondo, pero Loki forzó sus músculos para vencer a la gravedad y al fin su rostro rompió la superficie del río.

Respiró el aire cálido de Nueva York. El cielo era de un azul brillante. La medida del tiempo que usaban en Asgard era diferente a la que se usaba en Midgard, pero él había pasado largas horas estudiando aquel extraño y fascinante reino humano, y estaba seguro de haber acertado en la fecha midgardiana. Día más, día menos, estaba en julio de 2016, si sus cálculos no le engañaban. Pleno verano. La estación que menos le gustaba.

Se giró hacia una de las riberas del río. La corriente lo empujaba lentamente hacia un gran puente que cruzaba el río de lado a lado, pero él se dirigió con brazadas largas y elegantes hacia la orilla de tierra en la que ya varias personas se habían agrupado, mirándolo. Loki supuso que ver caer a alguien del cielo no era algo de todos los días en Midgard. En Asgard, en cambio, era bastante común, ya que las naves a veces tenían tendencia a funcionar mal y el piloto se tiraba al agua de algún río o lago antes de que a la nave se le ocurriera explotar con él adentro.

Al fin alcanzó la costa y salió del río. La capa le pesaba bastante, completamente mojada, y se le pegaba al cuerpo. Su cabello negro, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, también se le pegó al rostro y al cuello y se lo apartó con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza. Sus botas dejaban un pequeño charco con cada paso que daba, y sentía que se había mojado hasta los huesos. Con agua cálida. Qué asco. Él no tenía problema en zambullirse en un río casi helado. El frío no le afectaba, es más, le gustaba, tal vez herencia de su verdadera familia. Pero el agua cálida, el verano... Se sacudió con un gesto de disgusto y murmuró un hechizo para secarse.

Funcionó a medias, pero se lo esperaba. El Bifrost personal le había consumido demasiada energía, y aunque físicamente no se sintiera cansado, la magia no le obedecía como de costumbre.

Ignorando a los que lo miraban, pasó en medio de ellos y se alejó, aunque oyó que un par llamaban a la policía y la ambulancia. Hacían tanto drama de una persona cayendo en un río, por todos los dioses.

Avanzó una calle, dobló en un lugar que se veía solitario y desierto, y a medio camino del callejón la adrenalina lo abandonó por completo, la magia se escapó entre sus dedos como agua y se derrumbó en el callejón como un muñeco al que le cortaron los hilos.


	3. Capítulo 2 - La bruja

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **LA BRUJA**

* * *

En algún momento pasó de la inconsciencia al sueño. Lentamente, las pesadillas que sufría hacía siglos se filtraron por su conciencia dormida y formaron imágenes que luego recordaría por un largo tiempo al despertar, como siempre.

No eran formas definidas, y eso era lo que más lo asustaba. Susurros, sombras, la sensación de que lo perseguían pero no sabía qué. Un sentimiento ahogante de culpa y desolación, aunque tampoco sabía de dónde venía.

Se despertaba siempre agitado y muchas de las veces con lágrimas en las mejillas, y eso venía pasando desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya era costumbre. Eran muchas las noches que Loki se quedaba despierto, estudiando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa para evitar la llegada del sueño y las pesadillas con él.

Estaba encerrado en sus sueños oscuros cuando sintió que algo tocaba su mente. No fue físico; se sintió como un roce de magia, una sensación que no le era desconocida pero que lo puso en alerta instantáneamente.

Todos sus músculos se tensaron preparados para devolver el ataque y volvió a la realidad, despegándose del sueño más rápido de lo que hubiese creído posible.

Lo primero que sintió fue el calor de la noche, y lo segundo fue que su piel estaba cómodamente fría. Lo tercero fue la figura de la mujer de pie a un paso de él. No se puso a examinarla; su instinto actuó solo, y con la velocidad de una serpiente se incorporó y estampó a la mujer contra la pared del callejón.

Estaba oscuro, pero de tan cerca pudo distinguir sus ojos azules y piel clara. Apretó su cuello con su antebrazo, y su otra mano apuntaba a las costillas de la mujer con una daga que había salido de su manga.

—¿Qué haces? —exigió entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño de forma amenazadora. Se sentía débil de nuevo, pero la adrenalina lo hacía funcionar a la perfección.

Ella no respondió instantáneamente; en lugar de eso se quedó mirándolo un momento en silencio, lo cual obligó a Loki a hacer lo mismo. Era atractiva, pero acababa de atacarlo con magia así que el aspecto físico pasaba a un segundo plano. Hizo más presión con su brazo en la garganta de ella, y le complació ver que tragaba con dificultad para luego responder.

—Estaba tratando de ayudarte. No quiero pelear. Dime gracias, y está resuelto —murmuró ella con calma. Tenía un marcado acento que no era inglés, pero Loki no pudo definirlo.

—¿Gracias? —inquirió, sin poder creer el descaro. ¿Ayudarlo? ¿De qué manera, metiéndose en su mente? Compuso una sonrisa pedante, sin creer ni una palabra. Ella podría haberse buscado una mejor excusa para explicar el ataque.

Vio el brillo peligroso en los ojos de ella incluso antes de ser golpeado; la energía roja que salió de los dedos de la mujer impactó en su pecho y lo mandó al otro lado del callejón. Clavó los talones en el suelo para detenerse y no golpear contra la pared, y compuso otra sonrisa burlona.

—Ayudarme. Qué excusa más patética —puso los ojos en blanco y corrió hacia ella, alcanzándola en breves zancadas.

Le hizo un placaje por la mitad del cuerpo, tirándola contra el suelo y atrapándola bajo su peso. Puso la daga contra su garganta y con la otra mano tocó su frente, entrando en sus pensamientos a la fuerza.

Recorrió gran parte de su vida, pero se encontró súbitamente en un recuerdo de la mujer donde ella reía junto a un hombre de cabello rubio platino. Justo ahí un pitido extremadamente agudo llenó sus oídos y la adrenalina lo abandonó junto con su energía.

Salió de la mente de la mujer de golpe. El corazón le latía errático. Sentía que iba a desmayarse de nuevo y se arrastró para alejarse de ella y cerrarse en sí mismo, buscando controlar su respiración y no perder el conocimiento. ¿Cuánta magia había perdido al crear el Bifrost?

Perdió el equilibrio finalmente y las piernas le fallaron. Esperó el golpe contra el concreto porque no estaba en condiciones de frenar la caída, pero en su lugar algo lo retuvo, como si hubiese caído en una superficie elástica. Miró abajo, y se sorprendió al ver los hilos rojos de magia sosteniéndolo.

La mujer se acercó a él y se arrodilló a pocos centímetros. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía jurar que sus ojos reflejaron un sentimiento cálido, o tal vez estaba divagando por el vértigo.

—Me llamo Wanda y sólo quiero ayudarte —la escuchó hablar, con un tono suave y el mismo acento extranjero que no lograba identificar. Alemania, Rusia... Para él eran todos iguales—. Lo juro. No sé por qué, pero quiero hacerlo. No te preocupes, ya te enseñaré a decir gracias cuando tengas suficientes fuerzas.

Loki se quedó mirándola. No podía usar su magia, pero era bastante bueno descifrando emociones en los rostros de los demás. Era siempre muy perceptivo acerca de todos excepto acerca de él mismo, como su madre solía decirle. No confió completamente, pero no tenía otra opción. Ni siquiera intentó hablar porque sentía que el aliento no le alcanzaba para formular una simple frase; en su lugar, curvó los labios en una leve sonrisa de asentimiento, esperando que ella entendiese que eso significaba que ya no quería matarla.

—Se te da bien sonreír —dijo ella, lo que causó que Loki pusiese los ojos en blanco y que le diera una punzada de dolor en la sien izquierda.

Ella lo ayudó a levantarse; era sorprendentemente fuerte, o tal vez estaba ayudándose con su magia. Caminó unos pasos llevándolo como si no le costara. Sí, definitivamente estaba usando su magia.

—Mi apartamento no está lejos, tranquilo —volvió a susurrar ella.

Tomó el brazo de Loki, que parecía muerto, y lo pasó sobre los hombros de ella para hacer de soporte mientras caminaba y lo hacía caminar a él saliendo del callejón.

Lo recibió la brillante luz de las lámparas de la calle y los automóviles viajando a velocidad por ambas vías. Odiaba el ruido de la ciudad; cerró los ojos fastidiado y se dejó guiar por la mujer. Los pies le pesaban y cada paso parecía que iba a ser el último. Le estaba dando sueño pero no quería dormir, no si tendría de nuevo esas pesadillas.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y enfocarse en el camino. Ella iba en silencio, y él la imitaba, más que nada porque no sentía que le fuese a salir la voz. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia el hombro de ella y su nariz tocó el pelo castaño rojizo que ahora podía ver bien a la luz de las lámparas; lo golpeó el perfume femenino, pero no era desagradable, sino tan sólo fuerte. Se quedó un momento más del necesario ahí antes de volver a erguir la cabeza.

Pareció pasar un siglo antes de que la mujer se detuviese y girase hacia la puerta de un edificio.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Recuerdos

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **RECUERDOS**

* * *

La mujer lo hizo subir a un elevador y presionó un botón que Loki no llegó a distinguir a través de sus párpados entrecerrados. No le gustaban los elevadores, prefería las tradicionales escaleras, pero no estaba en condiciones de andar trepando escalones así que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Cuando el aparato se detuvo y bajaron en un piso determinado, ella lo hizo entrar a un departamento. La puerta decía 13, o eso creyó ver Loki. Ella lo arrastró hasta un sofá donde lo dejó caer (con bastante suavidad, debía darle el crédito), y la inmediata blandura de los almohadones se apoderó de los cansados músculos del dios. Cerró los ojos aunque no quería quedar desprotegido ante la desconocida, pero su cansancio pudo más y esta vez se durmió en lugar de desmayarse.

El dios no podía despertar por sí mismo mientras soñaba, especialmente si tenía pesadillas, pero sus sentidos eran tan agudos que cualquier sonido o roce exterior lo despertaba en cuestión de instantes. Estaba entrando en un sueño cuando sintió algo tocando su cuerpo, y todas las capas de inconsciencia y sueño se disiparon como humo ante el viento.

Atrapó la mano de la mujer en la suya cuando ella intentaba quitarle la capa. Por lo que podía sentir, le había sacado ya los guantes y las botas sin despertarlo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

—¿Quieres desnudarme, bruja? —exigió con tono duro, pero estaba demasiado cansado y el sueño lo reclamaba. No volvió a dormirse en el momento, pero relajó el agarre en la mano de ella. Seguía alerta, nadando en la semiinconsciencia.

La mujer se alejó y él había casi vuelto a dormirse cuando sintió paños húmedos y calientes pasando con delicadeza sobre sus heridas. Él intentó no relajarse; no debía. Era peligroso. Ella podía estar engañándolo. No debía confiar. No debía... No...

Se durmió sin darse cuenta, sintiendo cómo ella cuidaba de sus heridas hasta desvanecerse en brazos del sueño otra vez. Como era de esperar, las pesadillas no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

* * *

Estaba encerrado en un sueño desesperante en el que huía de algo sin rostro, pero no tenía consciencia de que estaba soñando, y la desesperación era real y muy tangible. Él no tendría que estar huyendo de nada ni nadie, y sin embargo el terror de aquella cosa que lo perseguía lo había agarrado de forma incoherente. Corrió y de pronto estaba en el borde de un abismo y no le daba tiempo a frenar. Sus pies pisaron el vacío, pero no llegó a caer. Un toque lo despertó de golpe y abrió los ojos. La garganta le ardía.

—Estabas gritando —oyó la voz somnolienta de la mujer. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza al nivel del sillón, y una de sus manos estaba en el hombro de Loki. Él miró por la ventana; era noche cerrada.

Loki se incorporó en el sofá y se pasó las manos por el rostro, sin siquiera dignarse a contestar. Agarró la mano de la mujer para mirar el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Cuatro y cuarto de la mañana. Soltó la mano de ella y bajó los pies descalzos al suelo, sintiendo el frío de los azulejos donde la alfombra no llegaba a cubrir. Se sentía mucho más descansado y no quería volver a dormir, así que se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana grande que daba al balcón. La abrió para dejar pasar el aire, pero lo recibió la calidez del verano y compuso una instantánea mueca de disgusto.

—¿Vas a ponerte a dar vueltas a esta hora? —oyó decir a la mujer a sus espaldas—. Yo necesito dormir, sabes. Pero si quieres algo de comida, ahí está la heladera.

—Daré vueltas todo lo que me plazca —espetó él, con más dureza de la necesaria. Salió al balcón y se apoyó con las manos para mirar la inmensa ciudad a sus pies, iluminada como el sueño de un loco.

Sintió los pasos leves de la mujer acercándose pero no se giró. Ella se apoyó a su lado en el balcón, pero no miraba a la ciudad, sino que lo miraba a él. Loki le devolvió el gesto, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que sea más amable? ¿O estás admirando mi rostro?

—Olvídalo —bufó ella, mirando a la ciudad.

—Quiero una respuesta.

—Pues no te la daré —contestó la mujer—. Conmigo la prepotencia no funciona. Vuelve a dormir. Faltan horas para el amanecer.

Loki chasqueó la lengua y la observó volver a su lugar en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá.

 _Qué mujer extraña,_ pensó. Quiso quedarse ahí parado para contradecirla, pero algo lo empujó a volver al sofá y tenderse. La oyó reírse ligeramente y él le dio la espalda, molesto.

—Hasta mañana —dijo ella. Loki no contestó, y un rato después volvió a dormirse, oyendo la pausada respiración de la mujer en su espalda.

* * *

En algún momento de lo que quedaba de noche, Loki se había dado vuelta, inquieto en sus sueños. Sintió algo, pero estaba tan inmerso en una semi-pesadilla que no se despejó hasta que sus pulmones perdieron todo el aire y despertó bruscamente del ahogo.

Estaba con su rostro pegado al cabello de la mujer, que dormía pacíficamente, y eso le había obstruido la respiración. Se incorporó con suavidad sin despertarla y miró alrededor. El sol todavía no salía, pero no se molestó en mirar la hora en el reloj de la bruja.

Con pies ligeros, bajó del sofá y recorrió el pequeño apartamento. Al menos pequeño para él, que estaba habituado a los altos salones de Asgard.

Pasó por el baño, la cocina-comedor-sala de estar donde estaban durmiendo, y finalmente llegó al dormitorio. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

Volvió al sofá y se agachó con un movimiento felino. Pasó ambos brazos debajo del cuerpo de la mujer y la alzó sin esfuerzo alguno. El sueño le había devuelto la energía física, aunque fuesen pesadillas. Sin embargo, sentía aún que no tenía control sobre la magia.

Dejó a la mujer en el sofá donde antes estaba él; en un intento de amabilidad, fue a buscar una manta al dormitorio y la cubrió con cuidado. Era verano, pero el aire de la madrugada sería frío.

Se sentó a su lado en el suelo y posó una mano en la frente de la mujer. Esta vez sin violencia, entró en su mente con tanta suavidad que ella no podía notarlo mientras dormía.

El hecho de que ella no lo expulsara por estar inconsciente lo ayudaba en gran manera, porque no tenía que exigir sus energías. Loki se sumergió en sus recuerdos como si se metiera entre sábanas de seda, y se dedicó a observarlos con detenimiento, sin vigilancia y sin apuro.

* * *

Encontró cosas que lo sorprendieron e intrigaron. Ella también tenía recuerdos de cosas que no había vivido, pero que le habían dicho o se había enterado, y eso le ayudó a él a discernir el cuadro completo.

Había habido un hombre, o ser, o villano, que había intentado dominar el mundo conocido como Midgard. Portaba un cetro que le fue confiscado cuando lo capturaron y enviaron a una prisión de alta seguridad. Ese cetro había pasado a manos de una asociación que había utilizado su poder para jugar con las mentes y composición de dos gemelos, uno de los cuales era esa mujer.

Wanda Maximoff. Ese era su nombre. Pietro Maximoff era el de su hermano gemelo, un muchacho arrogante y fiel de pelo blanco y complexión estilizada.

Vivió de primera mano las torturas psicológicas a las que habían sometido a Wanda; cómo su cuerpo y mente cambiaron acorde al poder del cetro, que Loki pudo distinguir con su experiencia que portaba una Gema del Infinito. Pudo ver cómo ella y su hermano desarrollaban habilidades especiales, cómo la magia de la Gema se entretejía con la esencia de los humanos y los convertía en algo más, en algo que no querían ser.

Vio cómo escaparon, y cómo se unieron a un grupo de héroes midgardianos llamados los Vengadores, que se habían unido para luchar contra el primer portador del cetro.

El cetro fue recuperado por los Vengadores, e intentaron crear un ser protector con la Gema. Lo habían intentado antes sin la Gema, y el robot se había rebelado contra ellos. El robot, Ultron, había reclutado a los hermanos Maximoff, que odiaban a uno de los Vengadores, Tony Stark, porque su casa había sido bombardeada con armas creadas por Stark.

Y sin embargo se volvieron contra Ultron y se unieron a los héroes. Un nuevo ser inteligente fue creado con la Gema, y todos lucharon contra Ultron y su ejército de robots.

Fue en ese momento que Loki revivió el recuerdo más doloroso de Wanda Maximoff. Pietro fue asesinado por Ultron. El dios pudo sentir en carne propia el dolor, la rabia, la impotencia. La pérdida. El vacío. Wanda destrozó a Ultron con sus propias manos, pero no había vuelta atrás. Pietro no estaba. Ella quedó sola.

* * *

Loki no vio más. Salió de los recuerdos de la mujer y se quedó mirándola dormir, con un peso desconocido asentado en su estómago. Ella había pasado por basura parecida a la de él.

Miró el reloj en la muñeca de Wanda: seis de la mañana. El sol estaba empezando a salir. Se puso de pie en silencio y se quedó mirándola un rato más con un sentimiento que no podía identificar porque nunca lo había sentido. ¿Lástima? ¿Empatía? Tal vez. No podría decirlo. No le interesaba realmente, porque lo único que ocupaba de verdad su mente eran las posibilidades de lo que podría hacer con alguien como la bruja de su lado. La herramienta eficaz en que podía convertirse ella bajo la dirección de Loki y con el poder de una Gema del Infinito.

Fue hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se metió en la cama de Wanda; olía a ella. Se sentía intranquilo, pero igualmente estaba cansado y no tardó en dormirse por tercera vez en esa noche. Tuvo pesadillas, pero ahora las ocupaban recuerdos de lo que acababa de ver en la memoria de la mujer, y planes confusos e ininteligibles que no recordaría al despertar.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Echando pólvora al fuego

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **ECHANDO PÓLVORA AL FUEGO**

* * *

Lo despertó la luz del sol, pero no abrió los ojos. Inconscientemente hundió la nariz en la almohada. Perfume de mujer. No estaba nada mal. Aún somnoliento y sin abrir los ojos, escuchó pasos y la puerta de la habitación abriéndose.

—Eres la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida —la oyó decir.

Loki no pudo evitar componer una sonrisa torcida. Dudaba que eso fuera verdad. No se dignó a abrir los ojos ni girarse hacia la puerta donde estaba ella, pero le contestó con un tono de broma a medio camino de la seriedad.

—Definitivamente, eres una bruja pervertida.

—Eres tú quien está en mi cama —contraatacó ella—. ¿Y yo soy la pervertida?

—Soy yo quien te dejó dormir sola y segura en el sofá —él abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para mirarla con las cejas alzadas, sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada—. ¿Por qué sería pervertido?

—Lo correcto hubiera sido traerme a mí a la cama y quedarte tú en el sofá.

—Soy un príncipe. No voy a hacer eso —el tono arrogante estaba ahí, pero tenía ganas de reír.

—Oh, cierto, lo olvidé —contestó ella. El sarcasmo era más que evidente—. Entonces, ¿quiere que le traiga el desayuno a la cama, _Su Alteza?_ ¿Tal vez debería hacerle una reverencia antes de hablar? —ella se inclinó profundamente.

Loki se incorporó en la cama y bajó los pies al suelo. Había fruncido el ceño, porque eso le había picado.

—No le veo la gracia. Realmente soy un príncipe.

—No aquí. Aquí es mi mundo y mi casa, y no hay príncipes.

Se quedó mirándola sin palabras mientras ella se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Eres una bruja muy pesada. ¿Te lo han dicho? —inquirió con tono exasperado y molesto, siguiéndola y mirando lo que ella hacía.

—Y tú eres un arrogante y un insoportable. Supongo que no, que no te lo han dicho antes... Así que voy a cambiar mi pregunta —ella dejó algo sobre un plato y se giró para encararlo. Loki le devolvió una sonrisa llena de gracia, su molestia súbitamente desviada. Tenía que ganarse su corazón y lealtad, y lo haría... a su manera—. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué rayos pasó anoche? ¿De dónde eres?

Loki dejó salir una leve risa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no me lo han dicho? Digo... —se explicó, al ver que ella no parecía comprender—... tus insultos no son nuevos para mí, pero por alguna razón escucharlos de tu boca me ha hecho algo de gracia —ella le clavó la mirada de forma depredadora, y él le dirigió un gesto de diversión y calma—. Y mi nombre es Loki Laufeyson.

Ella lo miró. Él la miró. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, que deberían haber sido incómodos pero no lo fueron. Loki se ocupó en detallar los rasgos de Wanda bajo la luz del día. Habían cambiado un poco desde que había sido afectada por la magia del cetro, tal como había visto en sus recuerdos de tiempos pasados.

—Faltan repuestas —dijo ella al final. Seguía con los brazos cruzados y una ceja enarcada, gesto que Loki imitó sólo para molestarla.

—Yo hice una pregunta, la cual tú cambiaste porque creíste saber la respuesta. Pero era una; así que sólo voy a darte una respuesta —contestó, sin admitir réplica pero sin dejar su tono ligero y calmado. En ese momento no buscaba pelea.

Pasó junto a ella, tomó una manzana de una cesta sobre la mesada y se alejó para ir a sentarse al sofá de la noche anterior. Se sentó con comodidad mientras la veía seguirlo de reojo.

—No estoy jugando —dijo ella, como si exigiera una respuesta. Él no contestó esta vez tampoco.

Se quedó con los ojos fijos en un aparato electrónico que creía que se llamaba televisión, pero no lo miraba realmente. Estaba midiendo sus posibilidades. Qué hacer, qué no hacer. Qué decirle, qué callarse. Irse o quedarse.

Se llevó la manzana a la boca y la mordió, sintiéndose un tanto intimidado pero divertido a la vez al saber que ella lo observaba como una acosadora. Masticó y tragó antes de hablar, sin siquiera girarse a mirarla. Aún sin ver, sabía que ella estaba ahí.

—Luces patética parada ahí, y mirando de ese modo —amonestó, con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

—Ya lo dijiste anoche cuando intentabas estrangularme. No necesito que lo repitas —el tono de ella fue duro y sin amabilidad alguna. Eso que Loki sintió, ¿era culpa o tan sólo una mala sensación?

Se giró a mirarla sin traslucir lo que sentía. Era bueno ocultando sus emociones, como todo Asgard ya bien sabía, pero ella no. Midió las palabras antes de dejarlas ir, casi en voz baja, como si quemara su lengua admitir que había cometido un error.

—Anoche, me equivoqué.

Ello lo miró con ansiedad en sus ojos.

—¿Y... las gracias?

Muy a su pesar, Loki no pudo controlar la sonrisa que tiró de sus labios ante aquella exigencia. Por una vez, dijo la verdad sin endulzarla con mentiras.

—No doy las gracias, Wanda. Nunca.

La mandíbula de ella se tensó y su rostro reflejó decepción. Loki dejó que su instinto tomara el mando un momento, y una ligera risa escapó de su garganta. Se reclinó en el sillón, apoyando un brazo a lo largo del respaldo.

—No pongas esa cara. No va a cambiar nada. Conténtate con que ya no te ataque.

—¿Eso debería contentarme? —replicó ella con un bufido. Se quedó mirándolo, y él a ella, hasta que Wanda sacudió la cabeza y fue a sentarse en el otro extremo del sofá.

Se quedaron sentados uno en cada lado en silencio. Tal vez para ella era incómodo, pero para él no. Clavó los ojos en el televisor y repasó lo que había aprendido sobre ella durante la noche. ¿De verdad había sufrido tanto? Con un poco de culpa enroscada en el estómago, se dio cuenta de que al revivir aquellos recuerdos en la mente de Wanda, era muy probable que ella hubiese soñado con ellos, teniendo pesadillas tanto como él.

—No se va a prender sola por mucho que la mires.

—¿Qué? —Loki dio un respingo, como un gato al que asustan cuando está distraído.

Wanda se rió sin disimulos ante eso, lo cual hizo que Loki frunciera el ceño y recobrase su dignidad.

—Miras la TV como si se fuese a encender sola. ¿O acaso estabas intentando prenderla con tu magia? —inquirió ella con curiosidad.

Loki la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No, estaba pensando. No la estaba mirando realmente.

—Ah —ella se quedó mirando el televisor ahora, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó el mando de la televisión—. ¿Sabes cómo funciona? ¿O no tienen de estas de donde tú vienes?

Él se quedó mirándola sin responder por un momento, sin registrar del todo la pregunta. La vio nerviosa, en cierto modo frágil. _¿Eso me afecta?_ Podría decir que no, que no le afectaba, pero no estaba tan seguro. Se había fijado en el atractivo de la mujer anteriormente y lo había dejado de lado, pero ahora lo vio de nuevo, con un poco más de interés.

Sonrió, como si quisiera desviar esos peligrosos pensamientos de su cabeza, y repasó la pregunta que ella le había hecho.

—No. Tengo idea de lo que es, pero no sé cómo puedo usarla. Lo bueno es que tenemos tiempo juntos para que me enseñes —ofreció, ampliando su sonrisa.

—Sí, tenemos tiempo —contestó ella. Loki no esperaba una confirmación, así que se sorprendió ligeramente—. Pero no necesitas tanto, tanto. De hecho, es muy fácil.

Él podía notar los nervios en su voz, podía casi sentir su sabor en el aire. El contraste entre la mujer arrogante y la mujer nerviosa le hizo gracia, y no disimuló la carcajada que escapó de sus labios sin resistencia.

—¿Estás nerviosa, Wanda Maximoff? —inquirió en tono picante, buscando provocarla.

—Yo... Loki Laufeyson, jamás me pongo nerviosa. A no ser que alguna vida dependa de mi decisión; de esa es de la única forma que me verás temblar —contestó ella con molestia, pero nadie podía engañar al dios del engaño.

Loki quiso tirar más, buscar molestarla. Quería encontrar el límite de su control, para luego saber qué le esperaba y no ser tomado desprevenido. Buscó una frase que la irritase aún más, y la dejó salir con su sonrisa de burla en la boca.

—No creo que esa sea de la única manera en que te vea temblar.

Supo que había alcanzado el límite, o al menos uno de los límites, cuando ella se puso de pie y sus ojos tomaron un tono escarlata igual a su magia. La rabia era evidente en sus facciones.

—¿Por qué no podemos hablar como personas normales? ¿Por qué eres tan...?

Ella no terminó la frase. Loki sonrió de nuevo y fijó sus ojos en los de ella. Lo que cruzó entre ellos fue más fuerte que una simple mirada casual, y de pronto se sintió incómodo, pero lo tapó con su sonrisa eterna mientras Wanda volvía a la normalidad.

—No somos personas normales, Wanda —dijo con calma y tono aterciopelado—. Pero me alegra haberte molestado. Estoy impresionado de tu control.

—Trátame con respeto —espetó ella—. Que tu voz traviesa no llegue más allá de lo de hoy, o vas a probar mi control en tu perfecta cara.

Loki ahora sí tuvo que tragarse la risa que amenazaba con salir; no quería provocarla más. Ella se volvió hacia la cocina.

—Hacemos un buen contraste. Me gusta tu poder —susurró Loki. Por una vez en su vida, ese comentario no tenía doble sentido ni buscaba ofender. Por una vez dijo lo que realmente pensaba, y ella no se lo tomó bien.

Wanda se giró incendiada en su poder; Loki recordó por qué nunca decía lo que pensaba. Una maldición en nórdico antiguo salió de sus labios antes de que ella lo golpearse con su magia color sangre.

Impactó contra su pecho y lo hizo caer del sofá. Su cabeza golpeó dolorosamente la mesita entre el televisor y el sillón, y aunque no se desmayó, el dolor bloqueó sus sentidos un momento.

Se arrastró de nuevo hacia el sofá masticando palabras que no sonarían bien en inglés; su instinto le pedía luchar y defenderse, pero sabía que no estaba en condiciones. Ella tenía control total sobre su poder, y él todavía se estaba recuperando.

Tocó con sus dedos la parte de su cabeza donde se había golpeado y entretejió un hechizo para calmar la sensación punzante que aún retumbaba en su cráneo.

—Maldición, zorra, ¿qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza? —siseó, molesto y atacando con palabras ya que su estado físico no daba para nada. Se había olvidado de su plan por un momento, ya luego lo remediaría con su encanto natural—. Gracias por recordarme por qué nunca digo la verdad. Tu reacción fue perfecta. Luego se quejan de que miento.

Se puso de pie y recorrió el espacio hacia el baño con zancadas elásticas y altivas. Se miró al espejo; sólo vio ojeras, pero por lo demás estaba normal. Se volvió hacia ella desde la puerta del baño.

—La que debería tratarme con respeto eres tú —agregó con frialdad y el tono más venenoso que pudo convocar—. Mis deseos son órdenes, y eso no cambia por estar en Midgard. Sigo siendo superior a ti, aunque en este momento no esté en mis plenas facultades de poder.


	6. Capítulo 5 - Los gustos de un dios

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **LOS GUSTOS DE UN DIOS**

* * *

Loki se sujetó del lavabo y cerró los ojos un momento para calmarse. No se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba mientras le gritaba a Wanda lo que se venía reprimiendo. Respiró de forma pausada, abrió los ojos y casi le dio un infarto. En el reflejo del espejo podía ver a la mujer parada a escasos centímetros de él.

—Así que Midgard... —susurró ella.

Loki se giró a mirarla con asombro y confusión. ¿Cuándo se había acercado? Estaba totalmente en blanco. Wanda lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si le agradase y divirtiese el hecho de que había logrado sorprenderlo.

—¿Cómo...? —empezó Loki, pero su frase fue cortada por una bofetada bien puesta en su mejilla. Su rostro giró por inercia hacia su hombro con violencia, y se incendió por dentro de un odio renovado ante el ultraje.

—¿Tus deseos? ¿Respetarte? ¿Órdenes? —espetó ella, y sus ojos quedaron fijos un momento en la mejilla golpeada, que le había empezado a arder—. Si vuelves a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, cómo te debo tratar, cómo debo hablar... Si vuelves a decirme que tú —aclaró acentuando el desprecio en su tono— estás por encima de mí... Voy a arañar cada parte de tu cara. Sí, porque como estás débil, herido, y todo eso con lo que te estás protegiendo, no voy a utilizar mi poder. Con mis propias manos voy a sacarte los ojos.

Ella se quedó ahí como si estuviera retándolo, como si esperara que él devolviese el golpe con redoblada potencia. Él la miró, analizándola más profundamente de lo que se había detenido a hacerlo antes. Ella rebosaba confianza en sí misma en este momento; su pose era descuidada, como si no tuviera que protegerse de él de ninguna forma. Sus ojos claros lo perforaban con la mirada. Su barbilla estaba alzada con orgullo.

En ese momento, Loki decidió que le atraía. Que todo eso le atraía, que Wanda Maximoff le atraía. Y que eso haría doblemente entretenido el hecho de utilizarla.

Su labio se torció inconscientemente en una sonrisa que auguraba peligro para los que lo rodeaban. Ella se mantuvo firme e inflexible como si esa reacción no la sorprendiese, pero él no era tonto.

—No me temes, ¿cierto? —inquirió, y siguió hablando porque la respuesta no necesitaba ser dicha—. Sabes que puedo matarte y aun así estás aquí, encarándome —le dedicó un gesto de suficiencia y se hizo rogar antes de dar su veredicto con tono seguro y simple, combinado con una sonrisita provocadora—. Me encanta.

Ella pareció haber hecho cortocircuito. Se quedó un momento congelada, luego entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Loki ensanchó su sonrisa buscando molestarla, aunque probablemente ella ya lo estaba. Wanda lo siguió con los ojos mientras él daba un paso para ponerse aún más cerca de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo y distinguir las motas castañas en los ojos azules de la mujer. Sonrió de nuevo y se inclinó ligeramente para que sus ojos quedaran a menos distancia de los de ella. Ella le mantuvo la mirada desafiante, aunque él podía ver la duda en sus pupilas.

—Me gustas, Bruja... Escarlata —susurró, usando el nombre que había aprendido en sus recuerdos. Lo susurró muy cerca de ella para que lo sintiese, para que vacilara, para que dirigiera los ojos a sus labios, que fue exactamente lo que ella hizo. Lo embargó la satisfacción antes de que ella lograse articular palabra al fin.

—No estoy segura de lo que seas, Loki. Pero si eres un príncipe, como mencionaste hace un rato entre palabras groseras... Eres el príncipe más estúpido del que he escuchado alguna vez en mi vida.

Ella se separó y se marchó de nuevo hacia la cocina. Loki la dejó ir, ciertamente curioso por lo que ella acababa de declarar.

Cerró la puerta del baño segundos más tarde, encontró una toalla y se desvistió sin prisa. Abrió el agua de la ducha (el método era muy parecido al de Asgard), esperó que el agua calentase y se metió bajo la lluvia cálida. Dejó el agua caliente correr sólo el tiempo necesario para relajar sus músculos y luego abrió el agua fría; el contacto helado contra su piel fue tranquilizante, como un abrazo familiar y protector.

Dejó que el frío lo recorriera por dentro, soltando un suspiro que se transformó en una nube de vapor en el aire congelado. Ya no sólo era el agua, sino él quien desprendía una temperatura tan baja que la escarcha se había cristalizado en la cortina y la ventana del baño. No tomó su forma jötunn, esa que había descubierto hacía sólo unos días en la bóveda del tesoro de Asgard, pero el frío que desprendía era el de un gigante de hielo a pesar de conservar la forma asgardiana.

Se lavó la piel y el cabello con alivio, aún bajo el agua helada; sentía la suciedad en su cuerpo aunque no fuera visible, y eso lo estaba fastidiando. Apagó el agua cuando terminó de enjuagarse el pelo y se envolvió con la toalla a la altura de la cintura. Sin vergüenza alguna, así salió del baño, dejando leves huellas húmedas donde se posaban sus pies. Su piel congelada reaccionó con un violento escozor contra el aire cálido del resto del apartamento mientras se acercaba a Wanda, que estaba de espaldas a él en la cocina.

—¿Tienes ropa humana? —preguntó sobre su hombro, y ella se giró y dio un brinco de sorpresa dejando caer la cuchara que tenía en la mano.

—¡Laufeyson! —exclamó ella, y su voz fue dos octavas más aguda de lo normal. Loki esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, sabiendo perfectamente la razón de ese grito. Wanda se recompuso rápidamente, pero desvió la vista del cuerpo de Loki con la celeridad de un rayo. Él notó sus mejillas encenderse de un tono escarlata tan violento como el de su magia—. Ponte ropa, por el amor de Dios —dijo ella con un tono estrangulado, como si no le salieran las palabras.

—Número uno: a eso vine precisamente, a pedirte ropa —repitió Loki, con tono zumbón, sabiendo que la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda y disfrutándolo en gran manera—. Y número dos: ¿me vas a decir que esta es la primera vez que ves a un hombre sin camisa?

—¿Y qué si es así? —espetó ella súbitamente a la defensiva, aún sin establecer contacto visual.

Loki se tragó la risa con esfuerzo; el hecho de que ella nunca hubiese visto a un hombre sin ropa (y ni siquiera estaba hablando de un hombre completamente desnudo) se le antojaba muy divertido. Y en el fondo, comenzó a crecer un deseo de posesión. Él sería el primer hombre. El primer hombre en todo.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Palabras fuertes

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **PALABRAS FUERTES**

* * *

Wanda salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás; Loki se quedó un momento parado en el lugar, todavía sonriendo. Una mujer tan atractiva (y con tanto carácter), ¿nunca había tenido un novio? ¿O al menos un amante? Tal vez estaba interesada en otras mujeres, y de ahí el no haber visto a un hombre sin camisa nunca. Daba igual; Loki se sentía atraído por Wanda Maximoff, y cuando él se sentía atraído hacia una mujer, esa mujer terminaba en su cama, sin excepciones. Normalmente la mujer en cuestión estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero había tenido que obligar a unas cuantas a lo largo de sus siglos de vida. No estaba del todo seguro en qué categoría entraría la bruja.

A paso lento, descalzo y sujetando el doblez de la toalla en su cintura, Loki avanzó un par de pasos siguiendo los de Wanda. Se detuvo cuando ella lo hizo, a medio camino del living. Ella tomó la manta del sillón, con la que él la había cubierto la noche anterior, y se giró hacia él tendiendo el brazo en el que sostenía la manta hacia él. Clavó sus ojos en los del dios, pero él podía leer en sus pupilas las ganas de recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada; le sorprendió el control que tenía sobre esas urgencias. Esbozó una sonrisa petulante, sosteniéndole la mirada. Wanda Maximoff era tan... peculiar.

—Ten —dijo ella con seriedad—. No quiero que estés caminando por mi casa sin ropa. Y sí, tengo algo que te debe quedar, quizás algo más suelto, pero debe servir. Solo que... Cuando terminemos de desayunar me ducho, y nos iremos a una tienda para comprarte lo que necesites. No... puedes quedarte con lo que voy a prestarte.

Ella bajó la vista; él siguió mirándola. Entendió a qué se refería Wanda en sus palabras. Entendió que ella entendió que él entendió. No contestó. ¿Qué iba a contestar? ¿Qué no le importaba? Ella alzó la vista de nuevo y fijó sus ojos en los de él. Loki tuvo tiempo de cambiar su expresión, y ella vio el dolor que se reflejaba en su postura, su mirada y la forma en que había desaparecido su sonrisa burlona.

Wanda tragó fuerte, él la oyó con claridad, y agitó la mano en que sostenía la manta como llamándole la atención. Loki tomó la tela sin mediar palabra y la colocó sobre sus hombros, asegurando mejor la toalla en su cintura. Todo iba perfectamente.

Wanda se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el dormitorio; Loki la siguió. Cuando entró, la mujer estaba sacando una maleta negra del armario, y tardó un tiempo antes de abrirla. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para decirle que no era necesario, que no le diera la ropa de su hermano muerto? Decidió que sí, que era demasiado tarde. Ella había dado el paso de permitírselo, y él no quería quedar como un idiota echándose atrás. Se quedó en silencio mientras Wanda abría la maleta, y dejó los ojos clavados en su figura. La mujer sacó una camiseta azul y un pantalón negro, junto a una sudadera gris. No le dio zapatos, pero las botas de Loki servirían igual.

—¿Está bien así, Laufeyson?

Wanda le ofreció la ropa extendiendo el brazo, sin levantarse del suelo. Loki la tomó. Sus miradas terminaron juntas; Loki extendió su magia para usar esa conexión como puente, entrar en ella y saber qué pensaba. No lo logró, pero algo pareció pasar entre ellos, como había pasado esa misma mañana, un rato antes. No sabía qué era, y en cierto modo lo asustó. Se sentía vulnerable de pronto, como si una simple humana pudiese más que él, y él estuviera permitiéndoselo. Cortó el contacto visual con un parpadeo y moviendo la cabeza.

—Está perfecto, Wanda —dijo con seriedad. Se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta que conducía al baño y desapareció por ahí, dejando a la mujer detrás suyo.

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde estaban ambos sentados a la mesa que separaba la cocina del living. No era una mesa propiamente dicha sino más bien una barra con asientos altos, como la de una taberna. Loki no estaba muy habituado a eso, pero se las arreglaría.

La ropa de Pietro era cómoda y suave, aunque Loki no se sentía muy a gusto en ella. Usar la vestimenta de alguien fallecido nunca había estado entre sus preferencias. Casi podía sentir que olía al hermano de Wanda, así que se esforzó por ignorarlo. No quería empezar a quejarse; no después de que ella hubiese cedido así.

Frente a él tenía una variedad de desayuno, que, si bien no se comparaba a las comidas de Asgard, era suficiente para aplacar el hambre que no se había dado cuenta que tenía. Se sirvió una tostada con mermelada de algún dulce que no reconoció (frambuesa, tal vez), y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Luego le daría una oportunidad al tocino y el queso. Wanda se había servido un vaso de leche y una tostada con algo de color chocolate, pero no era chocolate. Olía a avellanas.

Loki tomó el frasco de donde ella se había servido y leyó la etiqueta. Nutella. Crema de chocolate y avellanas.

Wanda lo observaba con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Nunca probaste Nutella?

Lo dijo con tal tono de escepticismo que Loki alzó la vista hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—No. ¿Por qué? En Asgard no hay de estas cosas. ¿Debería conocerla?

—Es la gloria —dijo ella, sin admitir réplica a esa opinión—. No has vivido si no has probado Nutella.

Loki sonrió ante esa frase, y agitó el frasco ligeramente.

—¿Puedo?

La decisión pareció tomarle un largo tiempo a Wanda.

—Puedes, pero no más de una tostada. Es cara, y es _mía._

Ambos rieron a la vez, aunque Loki no podía saber si ella lo decía en serio o si sólo estaba molestándolo. Mordió el último trozo de su tostada con mermelada y luego tomó otro pan para untarle Nutella. Tenía una consistencia extraña, como crema pero mucho más espesa y pegajosa. Debía contener más azúcar de la que Loki había probado en toda su vida.

Ante la mirada expectante de Wanda, Loki se llevó la tostada a la boca y clavó los dientes en ella. El sabor de la Nutella fue inmediato y se extendió por su lengua, acaparando la atención de todo su sentido del gusto. A pesar de que planeaba mantener una expresión neutral, no pudo disimular el gesto de sorpresa en sus ojos. Eso fue suficiente para la bruja, quien compuso una amplia sonrisa de "Te lo dije".

—¿Y? —inquirió ella apenas él tragó.

—He probado cosas mejores, pero no está mal —contestó Loki, con cierta acidez. No quería admitir lo mucho que le había gustado, aunque ni él sabía por qué. Era un tipo complicado.

Wanda no pareció tragarse el cuento, y seguía sonriendo con satisfacción al llevarse el vaso a sus labios. Loki la ignoró olímpicamente mientras hacía lo propio con su jugo de naranja y luego se servía tocino y queso en el plato. Quería servirse más Nutella, pero eso sería como decir que le había gustado, y no, gracias.

—¿No sabes admitir que perdiste? —lo pinchó Wanda.

—No perdí —Loki alzó la vista hacia ella con un gesto de altivez en el rostro, y luego volvió la atención al tocino.

—Eres insufrible.

—Ya me lo dijiste más temprano. ¿Tienes problemas de memoria? —el dios enarcó las cejas, concentrado en su comida.

—Memoria. Qué curioso que lo menciones, porque de eso te quería hablar —el tono de Wanda fue cortante de pronto, y Loki dejó el tenedor en el plato. Sabía muy bien de qué le iba a hablar ella, y sabía que no podía evitarlo. Así que dejó salir un bufido y apoyó los codos en la mesada, clavando sus ojos en los de la mujer.

—Habla —contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No me hagas ese gesto a mí, Laufeyson. Es irritante, casi tanto como tú.

—Uy, se enojó —Loki no pudo evitar que esas palabras salieran de su boca con un tono sarcástico.

Otra vez, fue como echar pólvora al fuego. Wanda torció la muñeca en un movimiento seco y Loki salió despedido de la silla alta. Convocó la magia que podía antes de caer y el golpe contra el suelo no le dolió, suavizado por un colchón de aire.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Ya se está volviendo monótono —espetó el dios, poniéndose de pie y volviendo a su lugar en la mesada. Wanda tenía el ceño fruncido y lo fulminaba con los ojos. Qué mujer más histérica, ¿ni un solo comentario picante soportaba?

—No —contestó ella en el mismo tono—. No si sigues metiéndote en mi mente y mis emociones de ese modo. Yo te ayudo, ¿y tú me lo devuelves dándome una puñalada por la espalda cada vez que ves la oportunidad?

—Quiero saber a qué me enfrento.

—Esa no es la manera. Lo único que logras es que quiera golpearte la cabeza tan fuerte que quedes en coma por un año y dejes de molestar a la humanidad.

Oh.

—Con razón vives sola —la picó Loki, torciendo el gesto—. ¿Quién te soporta?

Eso no pareció afectar tanto a la bruja, quien imitó su gesto torciendo los labios y alzando una ceja.

—¿Y a ti? ¿A alguien realmente le importas? ¿O alguien te importa a ti? Quienquiera que te empujó de Asgard merece mis felicitaciones.

—No me empujó nadie. Me tiré yo —gruñó Loki. Sentía la rabia acumulándose en su garganta como agua a punto de hervir. Tenía que mantenerla a raya.

—¿Y tenías que venir a molestar aquí?

—Creía que aquí no eran tan hipócritas y juzgadores como en Asgard. Me equivoqué.

—No nos eches la culpa, cuando el que se gana esas opiniones eres tú solito.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —le advirtió Loki.

—Un príncipe mimado —dijo Wanda, inclinándose hacia adelante, hacia él, ignorando su advertencia. Su tono era venenoso—. Toda tu vida sabiendo que tendrías la corona. Irresponsable. Creyendo que el mundo es tuyo. Consentido por tu padre. Pensando que puedes obtener lo que quieras de la forma en que se te dé la gana. ¿Me equivoco?

Loki no lo pensó realmente. No consideró si sería una buena o mala idea. Quería demostrarle que se equivocaba, que supiera por qué él era así, que entendiera a qué clase de locura y dolor se enfrentaba.

—Juzga por ti misma.

Agarró a Wanda por la muñeca, con los dientes apretados de rabia, y de un tirón brusco pegó la palma de la mujer a su frente. Usó su poder a la inversa y abrió su memoria hacia ella, atrapándola en sus recuerdos sin salida.


	8. Capítulo 7 - Vivimos juntos, ¿o no?

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **VIVIMOS JUNTOS, ¿O NO?**

* * *

Loki sabía lo que ella estaba viendo, pero no se encontraba dentro de esos recuerdos como ella; retrocedió en su memoria hasta su niñez, rodeado de los fastuosos salones dorados de Asgard. Wanda estaba ahí, de pie como una intrusa sin ser vista ni oída por las sombras del pasado del dios, pero él estaba atrapado en el recuerdo de su propia persona.

—¡Sácame de aquí, Laufeyson! —gritó la bruja, su voz encendida en cólera.

Ella dio un vistazo al salón en que se encontraba y tomó aire para gritar de nuevo, pero entonces los pequeños príncipes de Asgard pasaron corriendo frente a ella. Ella los miró y los siguió a través de los inmensos pasillos del palacio. Loki arrugó el gesto; revivir ese recuerdo era más doloroso de lo que ella podía imaginar. El niño que él era antes pensaba por sí mismo y actuaba como había actuado en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo la mente del Loki adulto estaba metida en él. Detestaba revivir recuerdos porque esa sensación lo enfermaba, ser dos mentes en un mismo cuerpo, y él siendo un mero espectador de las acciones de su anterior yo.

Hizo que la versión infantil de él girase la cabeza hacia Wanda, tergiversando el recuerdo ligeramente, sólo para ella. Sabía que ella lo había reconocido.

—¿Cómo llegaste a convertirte en lo que eres? Mira lo tierno que lucías —dijo ella.

Loki le dedicó una mirada fría a través de su pequeño cuerpo y se dio la vuelta, corriendo tras su hermano, cazando el brillo dorado de sus cabellos como si ansiase poseer un poco de su calidez.

Le dolió un infierno revivir su juventud en Asgard; le dolió un infierno porque volvió a oír los pensamientos de su joven yo, y sintió la rabia como si fuese suya en ese momento, y se le vació el alma de todo lo bueno que había creído poseer en un tiempo anterior.

—Te sentías su sombra, sin atención —Loki se sobresaltó al oír a Wanda susurrar a través del recuerdo; casi había olvidado que ella estaba ahí—. No pudiste ver que él te amaba. Te cegaste. Te cegaste con tu hermano.

Él caminó al lado de Thor; el idiota enardecía a la multitud, y Loki sólo lo seguía, sabiendo que ninguno de los gritos alentadores de la gente estaba dirigido a él.

—¡Era tu hermano! —gritó Wanda angustiada—. ¡No sabes lo que es perder a un hermano!

Ella estalló en llanto; Loki endureció sus facciones juveniles y se tragó lo que quería decir.

 _Sí lo sé. Sé lo que es perder a un hermano. Aquel a quien admiraba se deshizo en oro y alabanzas del pueblo, y lo perdí; aquel a quien admiraba resultó ser mi enemigo natural; tal vez hubiera sido mejor que simplemente muriera, porque ahí al menos habría tenido su recuerdo intacto._

—Hijo de Laufey, padre. Sigo llamándote así —dijo Loki, la escena desvaneciéndose dentro de otro nuevo entorno. Sabía que estaba en su apariencia jötunn, incluso sin necesidad de mirar sus propias manos. Obligó a su piel a volver a un tono cálido, sus ojos recobraron el color verde, y giró la cabeza para mirar con desprecio a Wanda.

No tuvo fuerzas para revivir el resto de los recuerdos en total conciencia. Se encerró dentro de su versión del pasado e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no oír ni ver lo que pasaba mientras los últimos sucesos tomaban lugar. No necesitaba sentir esa rabia de nuevo, ni ese dolor, ni nada de eso; no lo necesitaba, no en este momento. Sólo quería que Wanda lo viese, que entendiese, pero el costo era demasiado alto.

Las emociones de su recuerdo lo inundaron de todos modos, traspasando la barrera que intentó poner. Y lo volvió a sentir todo, porque no podía ser de otro modo. Y cuando se soltó de la lanza en el Bifrost, no fue sólo una acción de su recuerdo; el Loki del presente fue quien volvió a abrir la mano voluntariamente para caer al vacío. Sólo que, esta vez, en su mente destellaba un recuerdo de lo que sería el futuro; una mujer llamada Wanda Maximoff, y tal vez una promesa de un plan perfecto. Revivió el momento en el callejón, y la primera vez que la vio a los ojos, y luego soltó la mano de la bruja y se separó de ese contacto, volviendo a la realidad.

Wanda tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas, y tardó en abrir los ojos y enfocar el nuevo ambiente. Tardó en adaptarse a la sensación de estar fuera de sus recuerdos y Loki esperó en silencio el tiempo que fuese necesario. Esperó en silencio a que ella le dijera que tenía que irse, que no pensaba tener a un dios así en su casa. Acababa de tirar su plan por la alcantarilla sin pensarlo, sólo por seguir su estúpido e insensato deseo de ser comprendido.

Wanda se puso de pie y rodeó la mesada para acercarse a él. Desde la silla alta, Loki tenía que mirar hacia abajo mientras ella se acercaba.

Y se acercó más de la cuenta; se acercó tanto que Loki se echó un poco para atrás, esperando un golpe. Tal vez por eso se le congeló el aliento en la garganta cuando ella lo abrazó.

Los brazos de la mujer rodearon su cintura; más arriba no podía llegar en esa posición. Loki se encontró con el rostro de ella escondido en su regazo, y realmente no tuvo palabras para expresarse por primera vez.

—Lo siento, Loki —dijo ella, y lloraba—. Perdóname. Lo siento mucho, no quise ser tan dura, tan fría; siento haber sido tan poco comprensiva. Aquí me tienes, yo voy a ayudarte a encontrar tu paz. Te lo prometo.

Loki apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Wanda y la alejó de su cuerpo, obligándola a deshacer el abrazo. Su toque fue gentil pero implacable, y el cuerpo de ella obedeció. Planeando y midiendo cada movimiento exacto, con la intención e intensidad justas y deseadas, inclinó su torso y rozó con los labios la frente de la mujer en un gesto que nunca había dedicado a nadie en su milenio de vida.

Arrastró luego sus dedos por las mejillas de Wanda, llevándose las lágrimas consigo. Tomó una servilleta de la mesa y se la puso en la mano.

—¿Ves? Por eso no tienes que usar maquillaje —dijo rompiendo el silencio, de nuevo con su tono burlón y altivo—. Estás hecha un desastre. Tienes corrida toda esa porquería negra que te pones en los ojos.

Esa era su forma clara de decir que el momento emocional había terminado y que no pensaba repetirlo por un largo tiempo, pero que lo había apreciado y que sería bueno y agradable y una buena persona en el futuro porque ella lo comprendía. Pura basura sentimental que no pensaba ser verdad, pero ella qué iba a saber. Se bajó de la silla alta y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera, antes de recordar que había sido de Pietro Maximoff y que él estaba muerto. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos como si ahí dentro pudiera llegar a tocar al espíritu del hermano de Wanda.

—Se llama delineador —espetó ella, a medio camino entre la risa y las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar todos los momentos emotivos?

—Porque detesto el drama.

Ahora ella sí se rió en un tono alto y sincero, fijando su mirada en la de él.

—Lamento decírtelo, entonces, pero eres el dios más dramático que he conocido jamás —dejó salir lisa y llanamente mientras reía y se limpiaba el "delineador". No logró mejorarlo mucho, y Loki tomó otra servilleta.

—Quédate quieta —ordenó con exasperación, murmurando un encantamiento en el trozo de papel para quitar la suciedad. Pasó la servilleta con precisión y cuidado alrededor de los ojos de la bruja, evitando quedarse perdido en ellos. El papel se llevó todo rastro de maquillaje como si nunca hubiese existido, y Loki dio un paso atrás recién cuando el resultado fue satisfactorio.

Ella no parecía saber cómo reaccionar, así que él chasqueó los dedos frente a su rostro.

—¿No dijiste que te ibas a bañar y que luego saldríamos a comprar ropa? —exigió y luego no pudo evitar hacer la broma obligatoria en esa situación, enarcando las cejas—. Puedo bañarme contigo si quieres, así ahorramos agua.

—¡JA! —dejó salir Wanda, como si no pudiese creerse el descaro, pero él sabía que le había hecho gracia—. Primero, tú no pareces el tipo de persona que ahorra nada. Segundo, acabas de bañarte, tu sugerencia no tiene sentido. Tercero... —y se quedó ahí, con tres dedos alzados en el aire, intentando buscar una tercera razón.

Loki se empezó a reír y la dejó ahí con sus tres dedos en el aire y luchando por encontrar una tercera razón inexistente para probar la invalidez de su argumento, mientras él se iba a sentar al sofá rojo. Segundos más tarde oyó los pasos enfurecidos de la mujer y la puerta del baño cerrándose de un portazo.

Escuchó el agua del baño empezar a correr mientras él iba a la habitación de ella. Se imaginó a Wanda duchándose, y su cuerpo reaccionó de una forma evidente ante esa imagen. Compuso una sonrisa para sí mismo y se cruzó de piernas sobre la cama, posando ambas manos en sus rodillas y cerrando los ojos.

Dedicó el momento que se encontraba a solas para extender su mente en meditación, desplegando su consciencia sobre la ciudad. Su magia se encontraba más que debilitada, pero con el debido entrenamiento y descanso volvería a estar en forma pronto. Era más agotador que combatir físicamente, pero Loki lo disfrutaba más. La magia siempre había sido una extensión de su cuerpo, más fácil de manejar que una espada; encontraba placer y satisfacción en usarla, tanto como Thor amaba usar su martillo y sus puños.

La voz de Wanda lo sacó de su trance, justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la mente de la persona número veintiuno que pasaba por la calle.

—Qué ridícula. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan malpensada, Wanda? ¡Por Dios! Pietro te hubiese matado si te hubiese visto. Eres una idiota. Te lo juro. Tenías que haber dicho algo, lo que fuese. ¿Qué sé yo, Wanda Maximoff? Tenías que haberle dicho que...

—¡Hey! ¡Brujita rara! ¡Deja de hablar sola! ¡Estás loca, Wanda! —le gritó Loki, a medias molesto porque ella había interrumpido su entrenamiento, y a medias divertido porque sabía exactamente a qué se refería ella con esas palabras.

—¡Déjame en paz, Lokito! —contraatacó ella desde atrás de la puerta cerrada del baño.

—¡Loki, Wanda! ¡Es Loki! No te pases de lista.

La oyó reír y decidió abrir los ojos, esperándola. Tardó unos minutos antes de que el pomo de la puerta girase y ella apareciese en el umbral. Totalmente vestida, desgraciadamente. Ella elevó una ceja, expectante.

—Loki, ¿qué hubiese sucedido si llego a salir sin ropa del baño? —inquirió ella con calma.

 _"Me hubiese deleitado con la vista."_

—Teniendo en cuenta que eres tú —se detuvo y sonrió ligeramente hacia ella—, probablemente hubieses chillado y me hubieses lanzado de la cama usando tu precioso poder. ¿Me equivoco?

Wanda ladeó la cabeza, como si analizara la respuesta del dios. Él sabía que tenía razón.

—Buena respuesta —terminó contestando ella, mientras rodeaba la cama e iba a su tocador—. Aunque probablemente también te hubiese golpeado y pateado hasta expulsarte de la habitación y cerrarte la puerta en la cara. Idiota.

Loki dejó escapar una leve risa de diversión ante tan descriptiva respuesta. Se quedó mirándola fijo mientras ella tomaba una cajita y sacaba brochas y lápices. Wanda conectó su mirada con la de Loki a través del espejo, sonrió retadora y se inclinó hacia adelante para ver mejor su propio reflejo.

Loki torció el gesto con desprecio e incredulidad.

—No me digas que vas a poner esa cosa nuevamente en tu cara.

—¿Qué crees?

—Mejor me trago lo que creo.

Loki observó el reflejo de ella mientras la mujer se aplicaba maquillaje. Decidió no dar a conocer la información de que en Asgard eran las prostitutas quienes usaban maquillaje. No sería bienvenido.

Ella terminó de hacer lo que hacía, recogió sus cosas de la mesita de noche y se giró a encarar al dios, quien enarcó ligeramente una ceja, sonriente.

—Me alegra que al fin aprendieras a cerrar la boca. Ya podemos irnos a comprar tu preciada ropa, querido Príncipe de Asgard.

Loki transformó su sonrisa en un gesto juguetón y seductor, mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza con la mirada, sin recato alguno. Ciertamente, se pintaba y vestía a propósito para despertar su instinto animal.

—Yo no me quedo callado, Wanda. Lo que pasa es que encontré absurdo aquello de seguirte el juego.

—Loki, me encanta que creas eso —contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa cínica. Al parecer ella no podía quedarse callada. Eran tal para cual—. Sin embargo, yo creo que juegas mi juego desde la primera vez que me viste. ¿No te parece? —achinó ligeramente los ojos con una sonrisa—. Piénsalo.

¿Él jugaba el juego de ella? ¿O era al revés? Loki negó con la cabeza sin ceder en su sonrisa, mientras la bruja se daba media vuelta y salía del apartamento sin dedicarle una segunda mirada.

Loki se calzó sus botas, que se encontraban en el baño, y salió detrás de ella antes de que cerrase la puerta con llave.

* * *

Disfrutó la salida; no pensó que lo haría. Le hizo gastar más dinero del debido a la mujer porque se le antojó comida y helado, e insistió y se enfureció e hizo desastres hasta que ella cedió. Claro que podía no haberlo hecho, pero sabía que eso no afectaría su fachada. Incluso tal vez lo haría parecer más humano.

—¡Acabas de comer! —le dijo ella, pero el desayuno no había sido suficiente para su metabolismo asgardiano.

Rechazó toda la ropa que le mostró la vendedora hasta que Wanda decidió como último recurso llevarlo a una sastrería a ver trajes. Eso satisfizo a Loki, que dejó que le tomasen las medidas para confeccionar un traje. A pedido de Wanda, que se veía desesperada y le decía que un traje era demasiado formal, terminó cediendo y accediendo a elegir también un par de jeans, una camiseta y una sudadera. Y unas zapatillas, porque las botas de Loki no encajaban con la ropa de Midgard.

—Me vas a dejar sin un centavo —se lamentó Wanda.

—Replicar dinero midgardiano es pan comido para mí cuando estoy en mis óptimas condiciones. Te lo devolveré cuando vuelva a tener control de mis poderes —contestó Loki, riendo y evitando que el vendedor lo oyese.

Wanda pareció tranquilizarse ante esa afirmación, y terminó de pagar sin refunfuñar más.

* * *

Cuando estaban de vuelta hacia el apartamento, cerca del mediodía, Wanda paró en un supermercado para comprar comida. En la salida, los interceptó una adolescente.

—¿Eres Wanda? —casi chilló, muy emocionada—. ¿La Bruja Escarlata?

Wanda se veía incómoda, pero asintió.

—Sí, soy yo.

—¡Ah! —chilló ahora—. ¡Te admiro muchísimo! ¡Te vi en la televisión un montón! ¿Puedo tomarte una foto? Mis amigas van a morirse de envidia.

—Ehm... Vale —murmuró Wanda, y le pasó las bolsas de compras a Loki. Eso llevó la atención de la fanática hacia Loki.

—¿Quién es él? ¿Amigo? ¿Pareja?

—Preguntas demasiado, niña —espetó Loki, dado que Wanda no sabía cómo responder al interrogatorio. Tan segura y orgullosa con él, pero tan tímida en público—. Soy quien se encarga de sacar del camino a los curiosos.

Wanda dejó salir un bufido que probablemente era una risa oculta. La otra chica se encogió, asustada ante la amenaza. Loki sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Ibas a sacar una foto o no?

—S-sí...

—Pues adelante —dijo el dios, y rodeó la cintura de Wanda con un brazo antes de que ella reaccionase, justo cuando la chica tomaba la foto.

Wanda mantuvo la compostura hasta que la chica desapareció; luego se dio la vuelta y tiró a Loki contra la pared con un gesto de sus dedos.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Laufeyson? ¡Ahora Internet hervirá de suposiciones sobre tú y yo! —intentaba no gritar, pero hervía de rabia y eso era evidente—. ¡Vivía tranquila, sabes! Después de lo de mi hermano, fue un hervidero de reporteros del demonio, y tuve que mudarme para que dejasen de molestar. No necesito imbéciles intentando encontrar mi domicilio y haciendo entrevistas estúpidas —cambió su voz para imitar la de una mujer con un tono mucho más agudo y burlón—. ¿Hace cuánto están juntos? ¿Están viviendo juntos? ¿Planean casarse? ¿Cómo es vivir con un dios nórdico? ¿Los Vengadores están enterados? —volvió a su tono de voz enojado y normal—. Lo próximo va a ser Nick Fury en mi casa, diciéndome que eres un peligro para la nación.

Loki esperó pacientemente que ella terminase de hablar. Su sonrisa no había desaparecido a pesar de que se había golpeado la cabeza contra la pared cuando ella lo lanzó hacia atrás.

—Primero —dijo, imitando lo que ella había hecho más temprano alzando los dedos para contar—, nadie me conoce. Apenas si conocen a Thor. Así que no saben quién soy ni qué hice. Segundo, si quieren venir a hacerte preguntas idiotas, me encargaré de sacártelos de encima. Tengo mis métodos. Y tercero, ¿te molesta el "qué dirán"? Porque que yo sepa, es verdad que vivimos juntos, no será un invento del público.

—¡No de _ese tipo_ de vivir juntos! —chilló ella, escandalizada.

—Por ahora.

Eso fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Loki, sonriendo de esa forma que auguraba problemas, antes de que Wanda se agachase, se sacase un zapato y se lo lanzase con tanta puntería que le dio exactamente en el puente de la nariz. Loki se cubrió la cara con las manos y se dobló sobre sí mismo por el dolor, pero a través de sus dedos podía oírse su risa clara y desvergonzada.


	9. Capítulo 8 - Tolerancia al alcohol

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **TOLERANCIA AL ALCOHOL**

* * *

Wanda caminó en completo silencio luego de eso, volviendo al apartamento. Loki no rompió el mutismo tampoco, porque estaba pensando en cómo se escondería de Thor, si llegaba el caso en que venía a buscarlo. Loki tenía un hechizo permanente encima, ilustrado por las runas que rodeaban su muñeca izquierda bajo el eterno brazalete de oro. Era un encanto que nublaba la visión de Heimdall, por lo que no podía ser encontrado si él no lo permitía. Sin embargo, el guardián del Bifrost sería capaz de ver la imagen de Loki dondequiera que fuera difundida su foto con Wanda Maximoff. Y de ahí sería fácil dar con su paradero, incluso aunque no pudiese verlo directamente.

Confiaba en sus habilidades e instintos, aunque no tanto en su magia, que parecía seguir dormida. Esperaba recobrarla para cuando fuera necesario, pero no podía depositar sus esperanzas en ella; él no confiaba en las cosas que podían fallarle, y en este momento su fiel magia lo había decepcionado.

La bruja, en cuanto entraron al apartamento, dirigió sus pasos hacia el dormitorio dejando a Loki atrás.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —inquirió el dios, alzando ligeramente el tono y rompiendo al fin el silencio que había durado todo el camino desde el supermercado.

—Estar sola, Loki —susurró Wanda con firmeza, sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarlo. Siguió su camino, y se metió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

En lugar de concederle a Wanda la privacidad que había pedido, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió en silencio y se apoyó de costado en el marco de madera, observándola.

La mujer estaba tendida de espaldas sobre el colchón, con las piernas colgando y los brazos apoyados sobre su abdomen. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los párpados apretados y la mandíbula tensa. Todo su gesto denotaba rabia y molestia. Y no era sólo eso; su cuerpo entero brillaba con hilos rojos de su magia, sus ojos cerrados tenían el tono de la misma sangre. Loki frunció ligeramente el ceño, y se esforzó por hacer notar preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Wanda? ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella dio un leve respingo; no lo había escuchado venir, tal como él suponía.

—Nada. No sucede nada —afirmó ella, pero su voz era apenas un hilo. Loki reprimió las ganas de soltar un bufido escéptico. Ella abrió los ojos un momento para confirmar que él estaba ahí, mirándola, y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos. Loki quería leer su mente, pero para eso necesitaba hacer contacto físico y estaban demasiado alejados uno del otro. Y de todos modos sabía que ella no se lo tomaría bien, y no parecía el momento correcto para molestarla.

—¿Segura? —dijo, con un tono serio que hizo que ella le prestase atención—. Estabas brillando en hilos escarlatas. Incluso tus párpados cerrados estaban en una tonalidad sangre. ¿En qué pensabas?

Ella pareció dudar un momento, pero luego contestó.

—En que eres un idiota.

Loki enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido. No se esperaba eso. Su instinto de mentiroso le dijo que esa no era la verdad y esta vez sí soltó un bufido, separándose del marco de la puerta y avanzando hacia ella, quien seguía tendida en la cama.

—¿Ahora yo qué tengo que ver contigo? ¿De veras te crees capaz de engañarme? ¿Crees que tú, simple midgardiana, puedes engañar al dios que ha engañado a los dioses más grandes del Yggdrasil? Estás loca. ¿Puedo saber qué pasa, bruja patética?

Wanda lo observó sin abrir la boca, como si estuviese discutiendo consigo misma sobre si gritarle o no. Todo quedó tranquilo, inmóvil, con sus ojos unidos en una mirada fija e intensa. Loki sentía curiosidad, mucha. Él siempre quería saber, todo lo que le concerniese y también lo que no. Especialmente lo que no.

Wanda se sentó de forma brusca en la cama, cortando el silencio y la inmovilidad.

—Vamos al balcón. Tengo ganas de tomar un buen vino.

—No creo que sea buena idea —replicó el dios, dejando salir un suspiro a medias exasperado y a medias escéptico—. Estás muy rara.

—¿Por qué nunca estás de acuerdo conmigo, Laufeyson?

—Quizás porque tus ideas son una porquería.

Wanda empezó a reírse, y los labios de Loki se curvaron instintivamente hacia arriba mientras su postura rígida se distendía. De una forma extraña, y era algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta, le gustó oírla reír sin cinismo alguno.

—Idiota —dijo ella.

—Patética.

Loki recibió un puñetazo en el pecho, el pequeño puño de Wanda cerrado con poca fuerza. Quiso decirle que pegaba como una niña, pero el zapato en su nariz era un recuerdo aún patente, y optó por callarse.

* * *

Observó sin intervenir ni ayudar mientras Wanda buscaba el vino, dos copas, una mesa y dos sillas, y llevaba todo al balcón. A él, el alcohol midgardiano no le hacía ni cosquillas, y tampoco disfrutaba demasiado el sabor del vino; lo suyo era el hidromiel, y tal vez la cerveza. Sin embargo no se negó, y se sentó al lado de Wanda cuando ella ocupó una de las sillas, dejando que le llenase una copa. Frente a ellos se extendía la ciudad, clara a la luz del sol de mediodía. Loki se preguntó cuándo irían a almorzar, pero decidió no sacar ese tema para no revivir las discusiones de más temprano sobre la capacidad de su estómago, así que preguntó cualquier otra cosa con tal de romper el silencio.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer en el resto de la semana?

Wanda tomó un sorbo de su vino tinto y Loki la imitó, sintiendo el sabor en su lengua. Sí, definitivamente no era su bebida favorita, y el alcohol ni se sentía.

—No lo sé. Antes de que tú llegaras a mi vida, vivía todos mis días iguales. Jamás planificaba ni una sola cosa —la bruja lo miró con más intensidad de la necesaria, y enarcó su ceja derecha. Este parecía al apartamento de las cejas enarcadas. Loki había visto (y había hecho) más cejas alzadas de las que podía contar en menos de dos días—. Propongo ir a entrenar a un callejón. Sería genial desquitarme con un poco de golpes.

Loki no pudo reprimir una carcajada. De hecho, ni se esforzó por reprimirla. Alejó la copa de sus labios para evitar un desastre, y recién bebió otro sorbo cuando pudo dejar de reír.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Tirarme tus zapatos a la cara? —la burló, ladeando la cabeza y mirándola con un brillo problemático en sus ojos verdes—. Porque pegando puñetazos apestas, y probablemente tus patadas tampoco tengan mucha potencia. A menos que hables de tu magia, y ahí sabes que te estarías aprovechando porque la mía no funcio... ¡AH!

Se llevó la mano a la pantorrilla, donde el pie de Wanda acababa de golpear certeramente en el punto justo. Siseó entre dientes mirando a la bruja, quien balanceaba su pierna con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras observaba su copa como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Decías? —comentó ella, mirándolo e imitando su tonito burlón.

—Te odio —espetó Loki, frotando el punto que le dolía y enderezándose luego para fulminarla con la mirada.

—¿Por qué? Soy encantadora.

—Encantadoramente imbécil.

—Ah, admitiste que soy encantadora.

—Cuando juntas "encantadora" con "imbécil", el elogio se anula, no sé si lo sabías.

Wanda se empezó a reír de nuevo, y Loki sonrió a pesar del dolor punzante en su pantorrilla. La situación era tan ridícula que ni siquiera podía molestarse en serio.

—Tómate todo el vino, yo no quiero —dijo, sabiendo que sonaba como un niño encaprichado—. Y ojalá te ahogues y te mueras y dejes de molestar y todo el apartamento quede para mí solo.

—Llorón —Wanda soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco. Terminó su copa y volvió a llenarla. Luego miró al dios con curiosidad—. ¿No quieres vino porque tienes miedo de embriagarte y ponerte a llorar en mi hombro?

—¡Ja! —Loki dejó salir un sonido exagerado de risa—. ¿Llorar en tu hombro? No, gracias. Y no, no tomo porque, número uno, no me gusta el sabor, y número dos, el alcohol humano no me afecta, puedo beberme todo tu vino y mi cuerpo ni siquiera va a reaccionar. ¿Quieres que lo malgaste así? Hasta hace un rato estabas lloriqueando porque el dinero no te alcanza.

—Yo no lloriqueé nada, y no te creo. Seguro que estás mintiendo para evitar embriagarte.

Loki esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, molesto a medias.

—¿Me estás proponiendo un reto?

—No espero que lo aceptes, porque eres tan estirado y aburrido que...

Loki se inclinó hacia adelante y llenó su copa de vino. De un solo trago, la vació hasta el fondo, manteniendo una expresión neutral en su rostro. Una sonrisa se formó lentamente en los labios de Wanda, al tiempo que terminaba su propia copa de la misma manera. Su gesto se torció aunque intentó disimularlo, y Loki soltó una ligera risa.

Sin mediar palabra, ambos volvieron a llenar sus copas en sincronía e hicieron fondo blanco. De nuevo, el rostro de Loki siguió perfectamente tranquilo, mientras los labios de Wanda denotaban la incomodidad al beber tan de golpe. Loki se empezó a cansar del sabor del vino para el momento en que la botella se vació, y Wanda convocó otra con su magia sin levantarse de la silla. Ella hizo parecer como si lo hiciese por alardear, pero Loki estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que era para ocultar el mareo y las piernas temblorosas. Podía ver que sus ojos ya empezaban a nublarse y perderse. Él, en cambio, seguía en un estado físico normal, y lo seguiría estando por muchas copas que tomara.

Cuando iban por la mitad de la segunda botella, Wanda sacó el labio inferior y frunció el ceño como una niña con una rabieta, mientras miraba a Loki con ojos compungidos.

—¿Por qué eres mucho mejor que yo bebiendo? —se quejó, mirando a la copa vacía de Loki y luego a la suya propia, a la que le quedaba la mitad de vino.

—Seamos honestos —Loki le regaló una amplia sonrisa ganadora—, soy mejor que tú en _todo._

—Punto.

—¿Acabas de estar de acuerdo conmigo? —preguntó, levantando ambas cejas—. Definitivamente estás ebria.

—¿Y qué? —espetó ella, con un tono bravucón. Contempló su copa un poco más y luego se la terminó de un trago. Arrugó hasta la nariz, provocando una risa de parte de Loki—. Si tienes razón, ¿qué más voy a hacer? Yo apesto en todo. Apesto en beber, apesto en educación, apesto en tener éxito, apesto hasta en mandar a los idiotas a la calle cuando me los encuentro en un callejón medio muertos. Apesto. Y tú eres lo más genial en todo —hizo un gesto abarcando un mundo imaginario, exagerando el movimiento. Sí, estaba más borracha que una cuba. Loki no sabía si reírse o sentir pena—. Eres más atractivo, eres más educado, no te emborrachas, consigues que todos te sirvan, eres un príncipe y todo. ¿Qué queda para mí?

—Estás divagando, Wanda. Tienes que darte una ducha fría.

—Lo dices porque quieres verme desnuda, tú, tú —ella lo señaló con un dedo acusador, frunciendo el ceño—, tú me quieres ver desnuda en la ducha porque eres un degenerado...

—¿No acabas de decir que soy genial? ¿En qué quedamos? —cuestionó Loki, aguantando a duras penas las ganas de reír hasta quedarse sin garganta.

—Eres genial hasta en ser degenerado —contestó Wanda con simpleza, como si esa fuera la respuesta más coherente que zanjase a cuestión. Loki se mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza.

—Primero, te voy a meter a la ducha con ropa. Y segundo, no necesito emborracharte para verte desnuda. Puedo hacerlo cuando me dé la gana.

—¡VES! ¡LO ADMITES! ¡QUIERES VERME DESNUDA! —chilló la bruja, señalándolo y dejando su dedo a milímetros de la nariz de Loki. Él agarró su mano con firmeza y se puso de pie, levantando a Wanda con él.

—Deja de gritar cosas que igual ya sabías —dijo con un tono burlón. Ella era un peso muerto, ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo para caminar; el dios rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la llevó sin esfuerzo hasta el baño. La dejó sentada en la bañera y luego abrió el agua fría directamente sobre su cabeza, abriendo también apenas la caliente para que ella no se congelara.

Wanda intentó levantarse y chillar apenas la tocó el agua fría, pero las manos de Loki en sus hombros la obligaron a seguir sentada. Pronto dejó de revolverse como una lombriz, y se quedó quieta, con las manos sobre el regazo y la cabeza gacha, totalmente mojada mientras el agua caía sobre su cabello rojizo. Sus hombros se empezaron a sacudir rítmicamente y Loki tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio. Se frotó el entrecejo y suspiró sentándose en el borde de la bañera. Sus mangas estaban mojadas hasta el codo por sostener a Wanda bajo la ducha, y no la había soltado aunque ella hubiera dejado de oponerse.

—Vamos, bruja loca, ¿por qué lloras ahora? —dijo, pero a pesar de usar ese apodo, su tono era amable.

—Yo que sé —contestó ella con un hilo de voz—. Porque todo es una mierda.

Loki cerró el agua para que hubiese silencio. Una de sus manos seguía estando posada en el hombro de ella, y no la retiró.

—Cálmate, estás ebria. No piensas correctamente.

—¿Qué no? Pietro está muerto y mi vida es una porquería aburrida en la que nunca tengo nada que hacer. Y encima ahora estás tú con tus aires de grandeza y estupidez, y tu historia deprimente, y ya no sé qué hacer. Nada tiene sentido.

—Primero, sólo yo tengo derecho a decir que mi historia es deprimente —replicó Loki, bufando como gato enojado—. Y segundo, no soy estúpido. Y tercero, tu vida no es aburrida. Estar conmigo nunca es algo aburrido, tiene que ser el mejor momento de tu existencia.

Ella ni siquiera se rió. Mala señal. Loki se empezó a preocupar un poco ahora. Retiró la mano de su hombro para ir a buscar una toalla y luego volvió a su lado.

—¿Puedes secarte y cambiarte sola la ropa? ¿O necesitas que lo haga yo? —empezó con un tono irónico, tendiéndole la toalla, pero la gracia desapareció de golpe cuando Wanda lo agarró de la mano y tiró hacia ella. Loki trastabilló y logró estabilizarse antes de caer sobre la mujer. Apoyándose con una mano en la pared, fue arrastrado hasta que ella logró esconder la cara en el pecho de él, sujetándolo por el brazo sin dar señales de soltarlo. Era obvio que la bruja estaba llorando, y Loki no tenía mucha experiencia en eso. Se quedó en esa posición, incómoda para él, dejando que ella dejase caer todas las lágrimas que tenía que llorar sin interrumpirla. Cuando finalmente los hombros de ella dejaron de sacudirse, el dios se deshizo de su agarre y le dejó la toalla en las manos.

—Te traeré ropa seca —dijo, evitándole la mirada. De pronto, la situación se había vuelto incómoda, y aunque él no hacía más que provocarla diciendo que la quería ver desnuda y demás, esta escena era demasiado íntima, demasiado personal. Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y pasó por la puerta que comunicaba el baño con el dormitorio. Buscó en los ordenados cajones de Wanda hasta dar con una camisa y un pantalón negro. Ni siquiera abrió los cajones de ropa interior, no iba a elegir nada de eso. Entró de nuevo al baño y dejó las prendas sobre la mesita al lado de la bañera. Wanda seguía ahí, mirando la nada con la toalla en sus manos.

—Me quedaré en la sala de estar —dijo el dios. No recibió respuesta, así que se dio la vuelta y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Bipolar de porquería

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **BIPOLAR DE PORQUERÍA**

* * *

Sentado en el sofá rojo de la sala, Loki repasó en su mente lo que acababa de suceder. Había visto las memorias de Wanda la noche en que había llegado, pero aun así no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ella sufría por sus vivencias. En su estado de ebriedad, ella había bajado todas sus barreras y toda su inhibición, y le había permitido enterarse de su estado emocional.

Loki nunca se había preocupado en gran manera por el estado emocional de nadie que no fuese él, pero ahora se sentía ligeramente incómodo y en cierta forma culpable, aunque no supiera por qué. Wanda estaba loca y a él le atraía—tal vez precisamente porque estaba loca—, pero no entendía cómo eso tenía algo que ver con sentirse culpable sólo porque ella le hubiese contado sus penas ahogada por el alcohol.

La escuchó salir del baño por la puerta que daba a su habitación, y se puso de pie para alcanzar la entrada al dormitorio y observar las acciones de la mujer. Hubiese creído que ella se había puesto la ropa en el baño, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio de espaldas con sólo la toalla. Incluso antes de que pudiese o quisiese anunciar su presencia, ella dejó caer la pieza de tela que la cubría y comenzó a vestirse con un juego de ropa interior que acababa de sacar de un cajón, y con la ropa que Loki le había llevado.

Ante la vista de la figura curvilínea de la bruja, el cuerpo de Loki reaccionó de forma acorde. Recorrió con los ojos la piel pálida y suave de su espalda y sus piernas antes de que ella la cubriese con la ropa, y sintió la calidez en su abdomen que auguraba el deseo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —preguntó ella sin voltearse en cuanto terminó de abotonar su camisa.

—El suficiente —contestó él, sin ponerle mucho énfasis a sus palabras.

—¿El suficiente para ver qué? —volvió a preguntar Wanda de la misma manera, todavía dándole la espalda.

—Para ver lo suficiente, Wanda —repitió Loki, y ella se dio la vuelta—. ¿No piensas hablar de nada?

La bruja enarcó una ceja, su gesto característico, y lo observó de pies a cabeza analizando lo que él sentía y no se molestaba en ocultar.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Laufeyson? —preguntó con firmeza.

Ambas cejas de Loki se elevaron ante su descaro. ¿Planeaba negarlo todo?

—No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Tú...

—Pues créelo. No somos amigos, no somos nada. Yo no tengo que decirte lo que siento ni lo que padezco, no tengo que confesar lo que callo ni lo que oculto.

Loki la sujetó por el antebrazo cuando ella intentó pasar a su lado e ir a la cocina. La obligó a darse vuelta con cierta brusquedad y la miró con rabia.

—¿Te crees que no sé todo lo que pasó por tu mente hace media hora? —soltó, y Wanda se removió como gata bajo su agarre—. Estabas tan borracha que no fue difícil evadir tus muros.

Él no había hecho eso, pero ella no lo sabía y eso era todo lo que importaba. Era una forma de hacerla hablar y manipularla, y ella no iba a enterarse de que mentía porque no tenía pruebas.

—Suéltame —gruñó la bruja en un tono amenazador.

—Habla —dijo Loki de vuelta.

—¡Ya déjame en paz, Loki! —berreó Wanda Maximoff, removiéndose con más energía. Loki la sujetó con incluso más fuerza, sin medir el hecho de que podía hacerle daño. Los ojos de Wanda se llenaron de lágrimas, pero su rostro y cuerpo entero demostraban que era un llanto inminente de rabia, no de tristeza. Loki le sostuvo la mirada sin vacilar, obligándola a someterse o a rebelarse, una de dos. Los ojos de la bruja se volvieron color escarlata cuando ella hizo un gesto de asco. Loki no captó el peligro, o no quiso captarlo.

—Habla, bruja —exigió el dios—. O voy a joderte la existencia hasta que lo hagas.

Los labios de Wanda se fruncieron en un puchero furioso.

—Ya lo sabes. ¿No? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Reírte de mí? —la mano libre de Wanda se alzó brillando, y el resplandor de su poder impactó en los ojos de Loki cegándolo por un instante. El dios se tensó de forma casi imperceptible. Estaba entrando de nuevo en un terreno peligroso, echando pólvora al fuego. Pero no quería hacerse atrás.

—Wanda...

—Suéltame —siseó ella.

Pero no lo hizo. No la soltó aunque lo amenazara, no la soltó por segunda vez en el mismo día.

—Deja de ser así. No voy a reírme de ti, no sería capaz —susurró Loki, y era mentira—. No contigo.

—¿Conmigo? Loki, le dijiste a tu hermano cosas horribles. Lastimaste a tu madre en una crisis de rabia —susurró ella con veneno—. Le gritaste a tu padre. ¿Yo? ¿Qué soy yo en tu vida, dios del engaño? Nada.

Loki intentó no enojarse y respondió con calma, toda la que podía reunir.

—Perfecto, pero fui yo quien tuvo que aguantar el momento incómodo. Fue a mí al que le dijiste parte de lo que sentías. Fue a mí, Wanda, al que lo pusiste a pensar en por qué te sostuve —apretó más el agarre en el antebrazo de Wanda, observando la rabia crecer en sus ojos color sangre—, al que dejaste sin opciones. Fue a mí al que usaste para descargar todo lo que te estaba pasando. Así que sí que tengo derecho de...

—Idiota —masculló la bruja enojada, y se removió inútilmente—. ¿Cómo pude ser tan insensata?

—Deja de interrumpirme. Deja de parecer dura. Deja de ser tan cruel contigo misma. ¡Basta! No seas tan hipócrita —le dijo él a centímetros de su rostro—. Sabes de mí, no lo uses en mi contra. Y ven aquí, bruja odiosa de pacotilla.

Tiró de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, aplastándola contra su pecho. Wanda no lloró ni correspondió al abrazo, con los brazos estáticos a sus lados. Loki pegó la nariz a su pelo y sintió el olor a alcohol mezclado con tristeza, y detrás el perfume de mujer que portaban las sábanas y toda la casa de Wanda Maximoff.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó ella con tono rasposo—. O tengo que continuar aquí.

—Me hiciste sentir mal en el baño, tengo que retribuirte —contestó Loki, sin alzar la voz a poca distancia del oído de la mujer. Su tono era irónico y burlón a pesar de la voz sedosa con que pronunciaba las palabras—. ¿Te sientes incómoda? Porque eso es lo que te mereces. Además, te ves linda cuando te enojas.

Lo dijo para molestarla, pero en cuanto esa frase dejó sus labios, se dio cuenta de la verdad que contenía. Era verdad. La bruja se veía bonita incluso con el ceño fruncido y ojos asesinos. En cierta forma, era como verla desnuda, con todos sus miedos y odio al descubierto.

—Oh... ¿entonces crees que soy linda cuando estoy enojada? —dijo ella por lo bajo, con malicia fingida—. Pues prepárate porque estoy a punto de ser preciosa.

—Wanda —rezongó Loki—, eres una histérica bipolar de porquería.

Wanda suspiró y luego se separó de Loki a la fuerza, mirándolo con odio y soberbia.

—Ya deja de parecer bueno conmigo. ¡Vete al diablo! —la bruja terminó de soltarse, y caminó hasta la cocina con paso lento.

—Estoy realmente cansado de fingir que no soy malvado —dijo Loki encogiéndose de hombros, y ella no se dio vuelta para verlo.

—Imagino cuánto te esforzaste —ironizó la mujer.

—En realidad, no tienes idea.

—Púdrete —soltó ella.

Loki apretó las mandíbulas y se reclinó de costado en el marco de la puerta. Cagarse en los sentimientos de los demás era tan fácil comparándolo con tener que lidiar de buena manera con una mujer loca y ofendida.

—Wanda... —dijo, con cierto cansancio fingido—. No creí que te sintieras tan sola, tan vulnerable. Tú parecías tan fuerte y decidida que yo...

Ella se volteó de golpe, con brusquedad y el ceño tan fruncido que parecía tener una sola ceja.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De lo que vi en el baño —respondió él con simpleza, entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Wanda se quedó ahí, sin parpadear siquiera—sus ojos habían vuelto a ser claros—, mirando la manera relajada en que Loki le estaba preguntando acerca de sus cosas prohibidas.

—No voy a responder nada, y no voy a hablarlo tampoco.

Loki bajó la cabeza, pero continuó observándola.

—¿Con quién te crees que estás jugando, Wanda Maximoff? —preguntó en un tono casual y amenazante a la vez.

Wanda alzó ambas manos, hilos de color escarlata aparecieron entre sus dedos. Sus ojos claros perdieron su color pálido y se consumieron en un rojo intenso.

—Déjame en paz —lo retó con la mirada.

Sin levantar la cabeza del todo él la observó fijo, desafiándola como siempre, y ella no se movió ni un pequeño milímetro. Sus músculos tensos dejaban en claro que no necesitaba demasiado tiempo ni espacio, estaba lista para atacarlo. Y sin embargo Loki siguió jugando con fuego. Tal vez necesitaba ser golpeado para sentirse vivo.

—Puedo verlo en tus ojos. El pánico. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te asusta? —continuó presionándola, en una voz grave que se arrastraba como el deslizar de una serpiente, suave como un reguero de mercurio y sábanas de seda rodeándola.

Wanda apretó los dientes haciéndolos chirriar con ira. Cerró sus manos en puños y las lágrimas calientes rodaron por sus mejillas. El odio se dejó traslucir en su mirada con intensidad, y Loki supo que acababa de pasar el límite.

Incluso sabiendo lo que venía, no estaba preparado para el dolor que invadió cada fibra de su cuerpo. Intentó gritar, pero su garganta se cerró y sólo emitió un simple quejido que no dejaba traslucir la agonía que recorrió cada uno de sus nervios. Su mente se bloqueó y rogó que se detuviese, sofocándose por la falta de respiración; ninguna palabra pudo salir más allá de su mente. Sus rodillas cedieron en cuestión e instantes y se derrumbó en el suelo, arqueando la espalda, intentando arrastrarse lejos, sintiendo cómo cada parte de su cuerpo era estirada y manejada por los malditos hilos rojos. Eso era todo lo que podía ver, el color sangre tiñendo su rango entero de visión. No podía describir el dolor. Se sentía como ser quemado, azotado, clavado, congelado y cortado por hojas afiladas, todo a la vez y sin distinción. Era la definición pura de dolor físico y eso hubiese sido tal vez soportable por él. Era un dios; podía sobrellevar algo así.

Pero instantes después—o siglos más tarde—su pecho se cerró con pánico. El terror sobrepasó el dolor. No podía distinguir su fuente o su causa, y eso le daba pie para pensar que también era obra de la bruja. Saber que era irracional y ficticio no lo hacía menos real ni menos fuerte. Eran todos los miedos de Loki reunidos sin nombre ni distinción, ahogándolo.

La vista se le nubló tras el color rojo y supo que estaba llorando aunque no pudiese sentir las lágrimas ardiendo contra su piel. No podía respirar, y la falta de oxígeno se hizo patente cuando sus pulmones no soportaron la tensión. Dio la bienvenida a la inconsciencia mientras sus ojos temblaban y se cerraban sin que pudiese evitarlo, su cerebro apagándose en un sueño forzado. Se rindió al dolor y dejó de forcejear, recibiendo a la nada y desvaneciéndose sobre la magia de la mujer que lo torturaba. Sintió que el dolor se retiraba tan pronto como había aparecido, pero su cuerpo terminó de colapsar apenas un momento más tarde y ya no supo nada de lo que seguía.

* * *

Despertó con suavidad, su mente despejándose en cuestión de instantes. Sintió la suavidad de la cama bajo su cuerpo, el perfume de Wanda Maximoff rodeándolo. La buscó con la vista, pero ella no estaba en la habitación. Había una pequeña luz encendida y las cortinas entreabiertas dejaban ver el anochecer en el cielo. Se había desmayado al mediodía; ¿tanto tiempo había pasado en la inconsciencia? En su mente habían parecido sólo segundos.

Se incorporó sobre los codos y retiró el cabello de su rostro. Estaba enredado y alborotado. Bajando la vista hacia su torso corroboró que no estaba usando la ropa con la que se había desvanecido. Portaba una especie de blusa gruesa color verde oscuro y los pantalones que había comprado más temprano _._ No había rastro de la ropa de Pietro Maximoff. El brazalete de oro no había abandonado su muñeca izquierda, gracias al hechizo que impedía que se lo quitasen.

Dobló las piernas y se arrastró hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared a la cabecera de la cama. No había rastro de dolor en su cuerpo, pero sentía los músculos resentidos por el forcejeo. Su mente, a pesar de estar despierta y despejada, se encontraba exhausta por la tortura mental a la que había sido sometida. En cuanto recordó eso, supo que no iba a poder dejarlo ir tan fácilmente; podía controlar su enojo con habilidad, pero una vez que lo dejaba libre, el rencor se abría camino y no había manera de detenerlo a menos que recibiese compensación.

Sabía que se lo había buscado, molestando a la bruja hasta sobrepasar sus límites. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que ella tenía la culpa por emborracharse, cargarlo con toda esa basura, y esperar que él no exigiese explicaciones.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Wanda Maximoff apareció en el umbral. Había llorado, eso era claro por el maquillaje corrido y los ojos hinchados, pero ahora estaba seria y parecía tranquila. Loki la miró un segundo y luego desvió la vista y la clavó en la pared opuesta, negándose a darle su atención. Ella no dijo nada, él tampoco.

Escuchó un suspiro pesado proveniente de la puerta después de varios minutos de silencio abrumador.

—Si quieres gritarme, hazlo. Te doy permiso, y prometo no enojarme. Tómalo como una compensación aunque no toda la culpa haya sido mía.

El dios fingió no haberla oído. Entrelazó las manos en su regazo sobre la sábana y la manta que cubrían sus piernas y siguió mirando la pared.

—Vamos, Laufeyson. Sabes que me provocaste, y sé que reaccioné más fuerte de lo debido. Lo siento.

Loki no respondió.

—Estoy segura de que lo que decías sonaba diferente en tu cabeza, pero por favor nunca lo digas de nuevo. Son cosas que prefiero guardarme.

Loki no desvió la mirada de la pared y pretendió no escucharla, aunque las palabras eran claras en sus oídos.

—¿Podemos tan sólo... llevarnos bien?

Silencio.

—Mira, estamos algo así como atrapados juntos aquí, así que podríamos tomarlo de la mejor manera posible. Además odio pelear con alguien que se supone que está del mismo lado que yo.

Silencio.

—O podrías no hablarme... Eso servirá —Wanda Maximoff se quedó callada un largo momento—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Quién dijo que hay un "nosotros" en esto? —contestó Loki finalmente sin mirarla. Iba a ponérsela difícil.

—¿Disculpa?

—No hay un "qué vamos a hacer". Hay un "qué voy a hacer yo" y "qué vas a hacer tú", y esos dos caminos son divergentes.

—Para el carro, Laufeyson —el tono de Wanda Maximoff había pasado de ser arrepentido a sonar irritado—. Sí hay un "nosotros" porque, irremediablemente, nuestras vidas se cruzaron y nada va a ser como antes. Para que deje de haber un "nosotros", no tendríamos que habernos conocido. O uno tendría que matar al otro, y eso no está en mis planes.

—No lo parecía cuando me torturaste —la voz de Loki era ácida y rencorosa, jugando con la culpabilidad de ella.

—¡Ya dije que lo sentía! Me provocaste, yo reaccioné. Te lo buscaste y lo sabes. Sabes que me es difícil controlarme, y aún así me pinchas y empujas hasta que cruzo mis límites. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Loki se quedó callado un momento, intentando aplastar su odio y lográndolo sólo a medias.

—Me pregunto exactamente lo mismo. Si encuentras la respuesta, házmelo saber —contestó con sorna, volviendo la vista hacia ella al fin.

Wanda dejó salir una risa, pero sonó ahogada y nada alegre. Caminó hasta alcanzar la cama y se sentó en el borde más alejado de Loki.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —repitió la bruja. Esta vez Loki no la contradijo de nuevo, pero tampoco contestó. No sabía la respuesta. ¿Qué iban a hacer?—. Supongo que podrías disculparte, pero no te voy a obligar. De todas formas —ella volvió a suspirar pesadamente—, no podemos seguir así, provocándonos mutuamente hasta explotar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Loki Laufeyson, espero que eso haya sido una pregunta en broma —ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Loki se la sostuvo con seriedad.

—Wanda, sabes bien que seguiremos explotando si seguimos juntos. Tú eres el fuego, yo soy la pólvora. Ambas cosas están destinadas a estallar si se encuentran — _Perfecto, juega a ser la víctima, a querer lo mejor para ella._

—Pero podrías hacer un esfuerzo.

—Podrías hacer un esfuerzo tú.

—¿Crees que no lo intento?

—No lo parece.

La bruja dio una fuerte palmada en su pierna cortando la discusión.

—¡Y otra vez! ¿No podemos pasar cinco minutos sin discutir?

—No.

—Tú... tú eres...

—Atractivo, genial, inmensamente talentoso...

—Peligroso.

—No, soy resentido y complicado. Es uno de mis encantos.

—No creo que sepas lo que significa esa palabra. O cómo contar.

Loki se rió entre dientes y en ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba tan enojado, que su rencor había desaparecido como lluvia en tierra seca. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Wanda Maximoff que lo hacía sentirse así incluso luego de lo que había sucedido? La bruja frunció el ceño mirándolo, pero sus labios temblaron en un asomo de sonrisa.

—¿Estás segura de que yo soy la bipolar de porquería aquí? —inquirió ella sarcásticamente, citando las palabras que él había dicho horas antes.

Loki le respondió con una ceja enarcada en parodia y una sonrisa burlona. Wanda puso los ojos en blanco y se incorporó.

—Cuando quieras, la cena está lista, y espero comer con tranquilidad por una vez. ¿Es mucho pedir?

—Es demasiado pedir.

—Imbécil.

Wanda salió por la puerta dejando a Loki atrás sentado en la cama y riéndose solo. Ni él sabía por qué.


	11. NOTA DE AUTORA

**Estoy escribiendo el capítulo 10 (no se alarmen por la tardanza, es que mi compañera LeahS78 tenía que escribir su parte primero), y conversando sobre el tema, decidimos cambiar las intenciones de Loki y sus sentimientos para ajustarlo más al canon y crear una trama con más sentido. Hice ediciones en todos los capítulos sobre eso, pero si no quieren leer de nuevo, es básicamente que Loki no siente empatía ni cariño ni nada por Wanda, excepto atracción (más bien sexual, y sí, esta historia tendrá un poco de contenido maduro próximamente). Lo que hace es caerle bien y fingir que ella le interesa o le gusta o lo que sea, para tenerla de su parte y utilizarla como le venga en gana para sus planes, ya que ella es vulnerable psicológicamente y posee el poder de una Gema del Infinito.**

 **Eso fue todo el aviso. Pronto habrá actualización. Kisses! (mi amada palabra de despedida... ya tiene cinco años, ñom.)**


	12. Capítulo 10 - Todos son patéticos

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 **TODOS SON PATÉTICOS**

* * *

Wanda ya estaba sentada a la barra cuando Loki llegó. El plato de ella tenía comida, pero el de él estaba completamente vacío. La miró mientras ella ingería un montón de verduras.

—¿Tú no eras la que quería cenar en paz? —dijo con tono sarcástico, pero Wanda lo ignoró olímpicamente y llevó una hoja verde de lechuga a su boca—. Después no digas.

—No soy tu esclava —contestó ella.

—Créeme que... —comenzó. Wanda alzó la vista, intrigada por el suspenso de la oración. Loki paseó la lengua por sus labios, elevó la comisura derecha en una sonrisa descarada, y continuó—... lo sé perfectamente, Wanda. Si fueras mi esclava...

—Loki... —amenazó ella, tragando su lechuga con esfuerzo.

—Si fueras mi esclava —continuó él, ahora con un acento natural y totalmente casual mientras se acomodaba en la silla—, ya mi cena estaría en mi plato. Qué malpensada eres, Wanda.

Ella volvió a tragar, tomó el vaso lleno de agua y lo dejó en la mitad, recuperó el aliento y le clavó la vista.

—Sirve tú tu cena, Laufeyson.

Loki sonrió, espléndido, y se sintió la burla auténtica en el ambiente del comedor.

* * *

La semana había pasado sin ningún percance (si no contaba ese momento en que Loki tiró la comida al latón de basura y Wanda le dio una patada y él le gritó "hija de perra"). Loki había probado todos los sabores de la heladería más cercana, a costa del dinero de Wanda. Una comida hecha de hielo era su cosa preferida, ¿cómo podía no existir en Asgard? La había aplastado en partidas de ajedrez y se había reído de ella descaradamente. Habían compartido títulos de libros y conversado de miles de detalles de las horrorosas escenas de Edgar Allan Poe, un tipo casi tan loco como ellos dos.

Loki ensayaba y entrenaba con su magia cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, sin hacérselo saber a Wanda. Ya su consciencia podía abarcar toda la ciudad de Nueva York, y sentir la presencia de casi cada uno de sus habitantes. Progresaba a pasos agigantados y su magia obedecía sus comandos sin hacerse rogar cada vez con más facilidad. Frente a la bruja, Loki fingía seguir casi tan indefenso como al principio. Se la estaba ganando.

Él dormía en sofá y amanecía en su cama lejos de ella, casi en la punta y cayéndose, pero en su cama. El sarcasmo y la ironía del dios minaban la cocina desde el amanecer. En las noches miraban tranquilos la TV, y esa noche no había sido diferente.

—No sé cómo puedes ver esa basura tan concentrada —dijo Loki—. Los libros que tienes en tu habitación son mucho mejores.

—Lo sé, Loki, los he leído varias veces cada uno. Desde el más viejo hasta el que todavía te huele a tienda.

Loki puso un gesto de cansancio. La televisión era lo más tétrico que había visto en Midgard. Sólo servía para perder el tiempo. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a su libro hasta que una exclamación de Wanda lo desconcentró y desconcertó.

—¡Demonios!

Miró a la pantalla. La foto que había sacado la fanática hacía más de una semana ocupaba ahora toda la televisión. En ella, Wanda miraba molesta a la cámara y Loki la sujetaba de la cintura con una sonrisa petulante.

—Sabía que pasaría algo así —soltó la bruja—. ¡Joder! Sabía que esa chica nos traería problemas.

—¿Es la foto que nos sacó frente a la tienda? —como si no supiera.

—No, Loki, es la que nos sacamos para colgarla en el zoológico dentro de la jaula de un mono.

No hizo falta ni medio monosílabo más. Wanda se puso de pie, histérica como siempre, o más que siempre. Loki la miró sin inmutarse.

—Cálmate, Wanda. No creo que una foto sea para tanto. ¿Qué podría pasar?

—Por esa maldita foto tenemos a mundo y medio preguntándose quién es la pareja de la Bruja Escarlata, ex-Vengadora de SHIELD —sentenció ella mientras le clavaba las pupilas.

—¿Es que no tienes derecho a tener una pareja?

—Eres idiota.

Wanda caminó alterada por toda la sala hasta que Loki ya no pudo aguantarse más. Se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta quedar de frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros. La mujer lo miró confundida y al mismo tiempo irritada.

—Calma, por favor, vamos a pensar juntos.

—No hay nada que pensar, Loki, ya SHIELD debe de saber que estás viviendo conmigo.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Wanda apoyó la frente sobre la palma de su mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Tony Stark, Iron Man, es uno de Los Vengadores. Te encontrará en cuanto vea esta foto, y si mis cálculos no fallan... ya sabe que te estás quedando conmigo.

Loki intentó encontrar algo que decir. ¿Que no le importaba? No, no era lo adecuado. Wanda se soltó de él y fue a sentarse al sofá de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto crees que demoren en llegar aquí? —preguntó Loki—. ¿Lo harán de inmediato? ¿Buscarán información por sus propios medios primero?

—No estoy muy segura.

—¿No te da miedo?

Ella se giró en su lugar y lo miró.

—¿Eres un asesino en serie? —cuestionó de pronto, dejándolo descolocado—. No. Así que no entiendo por qué debería tener miedo yo. Tú no has cometido ningún delito en esta tierra, Loki, así que nada pueden hacerme a mí por tenerte en mi casa —respiró fuerte—. Es Tony Stark el problema. Recuerdo todo lo que pasó cuando lo conocí, tiene un miedo extraño con que entre al planeta Tierra algo del exterior.

—¿Me va a odiar cuando se entere de que estoy aquí? —inquirió Loki, ciertamente molesto por el nuevo giro que había tomado el asunto. No quería ser objeto de una persecución por parte de superhéroes de pacotilla.

—¿Por qué te odiaría?

—Sólo digo.

—No mientas.

Loki dejó salir una pequeña risa por la nariz que Wanda le devolvió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, no me digas. De todos modos, ¿y tu hermano?

—¿Thor qué?

—¿No va a venir a buscarte? Además está el tipo ese, el de los ojos dorados. ¿No puede verte?

—Me encargué de eso. Y no te preocupes. Tengo mis métodos para evitar que me encuentre.

—¿Tus métodos podrían perjudicarme?

Loki no le respondió, y sólo le sonrió amplio en la cara como si esa fuera contestación suficiente. Wanda frunció el ceño.

—Loki...

—¿Qué?

—¿Piensas responder? Tu sonrisa de idiota no sirve.

Loki cayó en la cuenta finalmente de a quién se parecía la bruja. Era igualita a Lady Sif, la única mujer guerrera de Asgard, insufrible, de lengua afilada, orgullosa y leal. Quitando lo loca e histérica—porque Lady Sif no tenía nada de eso, sino que era completamente sensata—, Wanda se parecía a la diosa de la guerra. Sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

—A veces me sorprendes, y en ocasiones me recuerdas a cierta asgardiana que no es de mi total agrado.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no soy de tu agrado?

—Eso ya lo sabes —contestó él.

—Que sí lo soy, o que no.

La sala quedó en silencio por un corto instante.

—Eres exasperante —dictaminó Loki.

—Querido —ella hizo una pausa y lo miró con fingida ternura—, soy un ángel si me comparo contigo.

Loki se rió y ella no pareció encontrarle la gracia. Lo miró de pies a cabeza—cosa que Loki disfrutó— y después se levantó del sofá.

—Me voy a dormir —dijo con fingida seriedad, pero él ya la conocía lo suficiente.

—Está bien, bella doncella de cabellos rojizos —dijo con encanto, ganándosela otra vez con algo tan estúpido. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Idiota.

—Tu preferido.

—Ya quisieras.

—Vete a dormir, bruja loca. Y no te preocupes, que me voy a portar bien. Prometo no romper nada —aseguró haciendo una irónica referencia al jarrón de cristal que se le había caído de las manos el día anterior.

—Me voy a descansar, Lokito. No mates a nadie —dijo Wanda, recibiendo una risa de parte de él antes de despedirse e ir a su habitación.

* * *

Loki se sentó en el sofá y ni siquiera se molestó en desplegar la manta que había sobre el apoyabrazos. No iba a acostarse ahí—y Wanda lo sabía, sólo que se hacía la tonta—, sino que se metería en la cama de la bruja en cuanto ella estuviese dormida. Miró el reloj en el teléfono móvil de ella, apoyado sobre la mesita ratona de la sala de estar.

11:35 p.m.

Bostezó con libertad (en público no hacía eso a menos que fuese un bostezo sarcástico) y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza para desperezarse. Tenía un par de horas para entrenar, y luego iría a dormir. Alzó las manos a la altura de su pecho, contemplándolas; con parsimonia y elegancia las movió imitando los gestos de la Bruja Escarlata cuando manejaba su poder, e hilos de energía dorada fluyeron entre sus dedos, creando una atmósfera inquietante y hermosa a la vez en la semi oscuridad de la sala. Una mariposa brillante emergió de su palma y lo rodeó dejando un rastro de polvo dorado antes de que el dios cerrase la mano y la mariposa se convirtiese en un mero soplido de humo gris.

Concentrándose en su cuerpo, Loki mutó su apariencia como un caleidoscopio, de joven a niño, y de niño a viejo, y de hombre a mujer, y luego se hizo invisible y su reflejo dejó de existir en el televisor apagado. Volvió a materializarse y conjuró lenguas de fuego en sus brazos, que no quemaban su ropa ni su piel. El fuego pasó a ser hielo, y luego se transformó en dos dagas que se amoldaban a sus dedos a la perfección.

Hizo desaparecer las dagas y extendió su mente fuera del apartamento de Wanda, alcanzando en segundos las consciencias de las personas que pasaban por las calles circundantes. Se detuvo un segundo en sus pensamientos banales y luego controló a un de hombres al azar, haciéndoles caminar hacía donde a él le placía. Se interpuso en sus emociones, mezclándolas, y los hizo destrozarse a golpes el uno al otro hasta que le aburrió y los dejó libres. Saldría en las noticias al día siguiente, y lo más divertido de todo era que nadie podría explicarlo.

Se desconectó de todo y volvió a bostezar.

01:22 a.m.

Se coló en el dormitorio de Wanda en silencio, oyendo su respiración pausada. Se deshizo de las botas, quedando sólo en _jeans_ y la camisa verde tejida que le había dado Wanda, y se deslizó debajo de las sábanas negras en el extremo más cercano de la cama. Wanda estaba durmiendo en el centro y él no entraba en ninguno de los dos lados con comodidad, así que la pinchó con un dedo hasta que ella rodó inconscientemente en la dirección contraria sin despertarse. La tentación de atraparla bajo su cuerpo y complacer sus deseos era fuerte pero no quería echar todo a perder, así que se contuvo, se giró hacia el otro lado y cerró los ojos. El sueño llegó rápidamente.

* * *

Lo despertó un golpe en la puerta principal, y se puso en guardia por instinto. Luego se relajó y miró la hora en el reloj despertador. Las ocho de la mañana. Se giró para mirar si la que había hecho el ruido era Wanda, pero ella seguía profundamente dormida en el otro lado de la cama dándole la espalda.

Se puso de pie, y descalzo fue hasta la sala de estar y abrió la puerta de entrada.

Se llevó una ligera sorpresa al ver a un agente con las letras "SHIELD" en la pechera de su traje. Una rápida mirada le confirmó que estaba armado, y que traía una de esas cosas llamadas radios, por lo que estaba en comunicación con su equipo. El dios bloqueó la entrada al apartamento con una postura casual en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Necesitabas algo? —preguntó, con un tono que sugería que lo dejase en paz. El agente lo miró con un cierto nerviosismo patente en sus pupilas, cosa que Loki disfrutó.

—Quiero hablar con la señorita Maximoff.

—Está durmiendo.

—Pues despiértela.

—No se me da la gana. ¿Qué necesitas? Puedes decírmelo a mí, agente... —Loki miró la placa con más atención—... Solverson.

El agente no parecía muy convencido pero la mirada de Loki fue suficiente para hacerlo hablar.

—Se trata de usted, en realidad. Asumo que vio las noticias de última hora anoche. La imagen filtrada de usted como pareja de la Bruja Escarlata.

—¿Y qué con eso? ¿Es un delito ser su pareja?

—Es altamente irregular dado el perfil de Wanda Maximoff. Si ella no está presente, entonces usted deberá contestarme unas preguntas.

—Dime —concedió Loki con sorna.

—¿No me va a dejar pasar?

—¿Debería?

—Sí.

Loki suspiró inflando las mejillas y se movió a un lado, invitándolo a pasar con un gesto sobreactuado. El agente Solverson entró a la sala de estar y recorrió la estancia con los ojos. Al parecer no vio nada sospechoso porque se giró hacia Loki, quien había cerrado la puerta y lo observaba apoyado en la pared.

—Bien. Para empezar, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Loki Laufeyson.

—¿Es usted humano o inhumano?

—¿Necesitas preguntarlo? ¿Mi presencia no te indica nada?

El agente le clavó la mirada con un cierto odio. Loki le sonrió en la cara.

—¿Más preguntas?

—¿Cómo conoció a la señorita Maximoff?

—En un callejón. Fue intenso. Volvería a repetirlo —contestó Loki, sabiendo que eso sonaba como un encuentro en otro sentido y haciéndolo totalmente a propósito.

—¿Cuál es su número de identificación? ¿O no es de la Tierra?

—Soy de otro mundo. Tengo una corona, si sirve como identificación.

—¿Tiene algún pasado de criminalidad? ¿Ha sido arrestado en alguna ocasión?

—No y no.

—¿Cómo puedo comprobar eso?

—Ve a Asgard y pregunta. Estarán encantados de contestar.

—Señor Laufeyson, no lo está haciendo fácil.

—No veo cómo podría hacerlo más fácil.

—Lo siento, señor, pero si no contesta a mis preguntas debe acompañarme o hablaré con mis superiores.

—Puedes irte.

—Señor Laufeyson...

—Agente Solverson...

El hombre llevó la mano a la radio en su cinturón, y Loki lo miró fríamente. Cuando se estaba llevando el aparato a la boca Loki avanzó con dos veloces zancadas, le quitó la radio y la hizo trizas entre sus dedos, dejándola caer al suelo en pedazos.

—Vete —repitió con calma.

El agente tomó el táser de su cintura y amagó a dispararle a Loki, pero el dios le rompió la mandíbula de un codazo y le hizo soltar el objeto. El hombre desenfundó su arma de fuego y disparó—no era un arma común humana, e hizo un ruido bastante bajo—, pero Loki lo esquivó, materializó una daga en su puño y se la clavó en el abdomen; con cada golpe descargaba su tensión de haber soportado las peleas de Wanda sin poder mostrar resentimiento.

El agente le golpeó el pecho con la rodilla—era casi tan alto como él y estaba claramente entrenado—, pero Loki lo estrelló contra el suelo y le partió también la nariz de un puñetazo. Lo pateó en las costillas, lo tomó del cuello del traje y lo arrastró hacia el balcón casi sin esfuerzo. Alzándolo de la ropa lo suspendió en el aire hasta que los pies del agente no tocaron el suelo, y un grito le hizo desviar su atención.

—¡Loki!

Giró su rostro y encaró a la bruja. Ella lo observaba con los ojos desorbitados desde un par de metros de distancia, en pijama y con el cabello hecho un desastre. El ruido del disparo y los forcejeos deberían haberla despertado. Ahora Loki odiaba incluso más al agente Solverson.

 _Ponlo en el suelo, Loki._

La voz de Wanda resonó en su cabeza, etérea y baja, pero le hizo caso omiso. Sin desviar siquiera la vista de la mujer, terminó de levantar al hombre y lo dejó caer por el balcón con simpleza, como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma. Sin mirar supo que se había estrellado contra la calle y que no volvería a levantarse. Pronto oyó un grito de mujer, y se alejó del balcón con calma acomodándose las mangas de su camisa tejida, caminando en dirección a la bruja, quien lo observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de horror y decepción y tapándose la boca con las manos. Se paró frente a ella, y ella lo observó, y lo observó, como si quisiera leer sus intenciones. Cuando ella levantó su mano a la altra de la frente del dios, Loki no se alejó ni le impidió utilizar su poder para ver sus recuerdos. Contárselo no cambiaría en nada, y ella podía creer que le ocultaba algo. ¿Qué era peor?

—Wanda... —dijo cuando ella terminó y dejó caer la mano a su lado. No sabía que iba a decir, sólo tanteaba el terreno. Una bofetada fuerte y rápida le volteó el rostro, aunque tal vez él fingió un poco el efecto para contribuir a la escena. Pretendió agitar su respiración por unos momentos antes de volver a mirarla, y se quedaron con los ojos de uno fijos en el otro como ya era costumbre en sus peleas. Leyéndose, dominándose, conociéndose.

—Ni siquiera te puedo expresar con palabras lo que estoy sintiendo —escupió la bruja finalmente—. Ni siquiera te puedo decir cómo me siento. ¡Por Dios!

Loki se mantuvo callado, dejando que ella expusiese su punto.

—¿Siquiera pensaste en las consecuencias y en mí antes de matarlo?

—No realmente, no —contestó—. ¿Cuál es tu problema de verdad? ¿Que lo haya matado o tener que mudarte?

Y la verdad era que la respuesta le intrigaba.

—Quiero entenderte, Loki —Wanda negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no pensaste un poco más en lo que podría pasar? ¿Por qué no pensaste en que él era un hombre inocente? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo luego de matar a un humano?

A Loki le picó algo en la dignidad, y contestó sin tapujos con la verdad que se había guardado hasta el momento presente.

—La vida de un humano es tan valiosa como la de una hormiga debajo de mi bota.

Wanda dejó de respirar, Loki respiró con parsimonia.

—¿Cómo pude sentir lástima por ti?

Se incendió. Primero insubordinación, ¿ahora condescendencia? ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar a Wanda Maximoff en aras de su plan, que ya estaba en peligro de todos modos?

—¿Lástima? ¿Lo que tú acabas de decir es que sientes lástima de mí? —Loki se acercó a ella con velocidad, dejando apenas un par de pasos entre sus cuerpos. Su ceño se había nublado y auguraba catástrofe—. ¿Quién te dijo, inhumana patética, que tú puedes sentir pena de mí?

—Eso das..., Laufeyson. Das pena, y a la vez asco —atacó ella con desprecio, ahora a la defensiva—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Por rabia —caminó unos pasos hacia ella haciéndola retroceder—. Porque en lo que tú dormías tranquila en tu cama yo tuve que lidiar con ese agente. Tuve que dar explicaciones, y ¿sabes qué, Wanda? Yo no le doy explicaciones a nadie, y mucho menos a un humano patético con sangre simple e inservible. Ese hombre por el que te estás compadeciendo me amenazó: "Lo siento, señor, pero si no contesta a mis preguntas debe acompañarme o hablaré con mis superiores" —citó buscando humillarla, a ella y a su raza, y lográndolo a juzgar por la expresión que ella compuso. Loki sonrió cínicamente. Ella haría lo que él quisiese, y él no iba a soportar más tratos que no le gustaran. Ese era su lugar, esa era su posición—. Humanos patéticos, desgraciados e idiotas. Ese agente ya no era inocente ante mis ojos, y soy superior a todos ustedes.

Los ojos claros y grandes de Wanda Maximoff estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando Loki la hizo chocar con la pared opuesta al balcón y la acorraló de tal forma que sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados. Sintió su aliento agitado contra el pecho de él—tal era la diferencia de altura—y olió su perfume con deleite.

—Loki... —susurró ella.

Él la miró y vio que había bajado la guardia, tal vez a causa del dolor y a impresión de descubrir esa faceta del pobre y buen Loki que conocía. Qué niña ingenua. Ella tragó saliva y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—Entonces eso es lo que soy para ti, Loki, un medio para llegar a tu objetivo. Sabes que me mutaron, sabes que tengo poderes —tuvo que tomar un segundo para seguir—. Sólo soy eso que va a ayudarte a hacer lo que te dé la gana. Como soy especial..., como lo soy y puedo serte útil tú has aguantado mis peleas. Es increíble. Eres un hombre loco.

Lo había captado, tarde, pero lo había hecho. Era inteligente, Loki debía concedérselo. Acarició su mejilla con un dedo con tal suavidad que arrastró la lágrima que le colgaba del mentón y dejó la gota salada intacta en la punta de su dedo. Wanda bajó la mirada como si pensase que así se resolvía la cuestión, pero Loki no había terminado.

Rodeó el cuello de la bruja con sus dedos y la levantó igual que había hecho con el hombre, con brazo inflexible y férreo. Ella sacudió las piernas intentando desasirse y lo sujetó por el antebrazo, pero él veía que se asfixiaba y era a propósito, porque quería dejar algo en claro.

—También puedo matarte a ti si deseas, brujita loca.

 _Puedo matarte y nada me lo impide. Ni pena, ni debilidad, ni falta de decisión. Puedo matarte y lo haré si así me conviene, si así me place._

Wanda lo miró con los ojos nublados, jadeante. Luego sus pupilas reflejaron una resolución instantánea, el instinto pateando antes que dejarse morir. Loki no pudo evitar los hilos de energía roja que despidieron las manos de ella y que se enterraron en la piel de él, reviviendo recuerdos que no eran suyos, y que no se había detenido a ver cuando leía la mente de Wanda aquella noche.

Terribles torturas lo atravesaron y sintió el dolor en carne propia. Podía soportarlo, pero llegó un instante en que fue demasiado y el dios tuvo que aflojar la fuerza con la que sujetaba a la bruja, luchando por mantenerse estable. No le extrañaba ahora que ella estuviese tan desquiciada. ¿Un humano podía soportar algo así sin morir o volverse loco?

Wanda había logrado tocar el suelo con los pies y lo expulsó con ayuda de su magia, quitándoselo de encima y alejándolo de su cuerpo tembloroso. Loki se mantuvo de pie sin tropezar, pero su mente necesitaba unos segundos para ajustarse a la realidad. La fortaleza de Wanda era inaudita.

—No morí en ninguna de esas veces en las que me torturaron, ¿sabes? —dijo ella como respondiendo a su pensamiento, con un tono de voz tan frío que podría provenir de él—. Tú no vas a matarme —dio un paso al frente, cara a cara, susurrando con desprecio. Sus ojos brillantes y rojos le daban un aire demoníaco y terrorífico, y por primera vez Loki vaciló antes de clavarle la mirada—. Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima, falso asgardiano.

Por mero reflejo la atacó, aunque su mente seguía perdida analizando lo que acababa de pasar. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la llevó al suelo en un placaje, aplastándola bajo su peso y utilizando su magia—ahora lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente—para mantenerla en su lugar. Era tan satisfactorio y un alivio tan grande no tener que ser la víctima por no tener medios para defenderse físicamente.

Wanda chilló y se revolvió, intentando salir de debajo de él tanto con su fuerza física como con su magia. El dios le dio batalla y la dejó inmovilizada en una llave de combate que no le permitía soltarse. Una llave que dejaba sus cuerpos en contacto en toda superficie posible, y sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro. Ella gruñó y bufó y quiso quitárselo de encima con magia, pero Loki la mantuvo a raya. Terminaron clavándose la mirada de tan cerca que ella luchaba por hacer foco sin verse bizca—a Loki no le costaba, ventajas de ser un dios.

—Suéltame —amenazó la bruja.

—¿O qué?

—Dije que me sueltes.

—A mí nadie me dice qué hacer.

—¿Qué te pasó? No eras así.

—¿No era así? —repitió Loki con ironía—. ¿O no te _mostré_ que era así?

—¡Suéltame! —berreó ella, al límite de llorar de rabia, miedo o histeria. Alguna de esas.

—Me atraes, Wanda Maximoff. Desde el principio.

Ella se calló súbitamente como si hubiese bajado un interruptor. Abrió la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra. Loki recorrió su rostro con la mirada, detallando su belleza.

Se acercó los centímetros que faltaban, lentamente, disfrutando la manera en que ella se quedaba inmóvil e incapaz de reaccionar, incapaz de desviar la cabeza hacia un lado o de gritar. Porque Loki sabía, desde el comienzo lo sabía, que ella moría por sentirlo sin barreras, aunque quisiera negarlo. Todavía restringiendo todas sus extremidades y movimientos en la llave de combate, con su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sus labios terminaron de acercarse y cerrar la distancia, y la besó sin que ella pudiera o quisiese evitarlo.


End file.
